Satan's Saint
by zadabug98
Summary: Hell's Angel dresses in black, shadows curl at her feet and sun rays gleam in her hair. She is a Saint of Satan, the Demon's Priestess, a shadowed rose blooming from a wellspring of darkness, and a master of Hell's Redemption, a lost magic that draws power from both damnation and salvation. She is Lucy Heartphilia, sole survivor of Tenroujima, and Fairy Tail's salvation.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy heard muffled voices from around her and cracked an eye to see the color-filled sky of the Spirit World smiling down on her. The voices were soon identified as Loke and Aquarius arguing.

"How could you think that?" Aquarius screamed at the orange haired male. "She needs to be kept here so we can make sure she's okay! Do you know what could happen if we don't!?"

Loke's voice was calmer than the blue-haired mermaid's as he countered easily. "She needs to be down there." He said. "They need her. Hell, she needs them, too. We can't keep her here on thoughts of something that may or may not have happened. She needs to be down there!"

"Then why the hell isn't she down there?!" Came the enraged response. "If she needs to be down there then why is she up here?" Lucy's confused exspression was finally noticed by the pair and they ceased their argument to face her.

"Good morning, Lucy-chan!" Loke greeted ecstatically. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy groaned as she sat up, noting how her muscles protested. "I'm fine." She answered, her eyes worried and searching. "What happened to Acnologia, and everyone else?" At this Loke visibly faltered.

"Well, you see, um," He started uncertainly. "Acnologia's gone." He finally said. "But, so is everyone else."

Lucy's eyes widened and her heart stopped. "All that's left of anyone is what's in your hands. At this Lucy looked down, now noting the objects she held in her hands. Natsu's scarf, Erza's right gauntlet, and Gray's cross necklace. How they had ended up in her position she had no clue. And Erza's gauntlet? Was she even _near_ Erza?

"This, this makes no sense." She said, examining the items in her lap. "Why these things? Why am I here, Loke? Why aren't I with eveyone else?" Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back up at the orange haired male before her. "What happened, Loke? What happened at Tenroujima?"

"Well, I'm not sure why, or what happened, but Horologium sensed trouble with the time space and fetched you. From what I gather, your friends reached for you, and you them. That might be where these items came from."

Lucy nodded, thankful to have some understanding. "How long have I been here, Loke?" She finally said quietly, scared to know the answer to the question she had been asking herself throughout the whole ordeal.

"Two days." He finally answered. Two days, six months. A whole six months.

"Do you want to go back to Earthland, Lucy?" Loke asked softly. The blonde did little more than bob her head in answer.

* * *

One month later, Lucy Heartphilia tried to hold in the tears that threatened to fall as she gazed at the neat line of gravesites, twenty in all. Each engraved with the name of a well loved nakama and a few words of memory directly beneath it, each one finishing with the same phrase. "Lost to time, but never to our hearts."

Tentatively, she approached the one nearest to her. An elegant dragon was carved at the bottom, spewing flames over the stone. "Natsu Dragneel, may the heavens blaze with his soul." She choked back sobs. She had decided on that phrase, short and sweet.

But now, it didn't feel adequate.

Without warning she pulled out her flame red light pen and began to write. "Natsu Dragneel was my best friend." She wrote. "He was kind to a fault, offering a smile to just vanquished foes. He was strong. He'd fight to say hello and fight to say goodbye. Everything to him revolved around food, fights, and family. He loved his family."

She paused to think and turned her head to see others doing as she was, writing memories and thoughts around the graves. Kinana scribbled teary words around Mira's, Macao and Wakaba penciled drinking songs over Cana's.

She looked back down at her words and smiled. "But Natsu is now gone," She finished. "So I shall take his place. I will become strong, to protect his family in his place. I will become S-class in his stead, and fight for my family... I'm all fired up."

Tears were still shed that day, but many found solace in their words. Things they'd always wanted to say, but never had the chance, fond memories. The road to recovery was in sight. And Lucy was determined to blaze the way.

"Kinana?" She called once they returned to the guild. "Could you change my guild mark location, please?"

The violet haired girl looked up at her and nodded, fetching the mark stamper. "I'm not sure if I can remove that one, but I think Mira did it once to a member who changed marks with outfits. She's gone now, though. Lot's of them are." Lucy nodded slowly at this as she removed the heavy armor gauntlet so Kinana could remove the pink mark from the back of her hand.

Kinana placed the stamper over the mark and pressed it down, chanting 'reverse' as she did so. With a flash and a 'pop' the skin was no longer the rose pink but rather the fleshy tone it was before she joined. "Awesome." The blonde breathed as she examined the now bare hand.

"Where do you want the new one and what color?" The violet haired girl asked as she prepped the stamper. Lucy thought for a bit. Many comitnations struck her ming but she stayed true to the one she'd often come back to. "On my shoulder like Natsu's, and blue like Gray and Erza's."

Kinana smiled sadly at the blonde before fulfilling her wish and pressing the stamper to her shoulder, the color set. With another pop and flash, the new mark was set and the blonde smiled in thanks.

"Thanks bunches, Kinana!" She shouted as she gathered the girl into a giant hug. Kinana reciprocated and the pair parted. Kinana raised her eyes to Lucy's and asked the question that had been wearing on her mind as much as the rumor buzzed in the guild. "Are you really going away to train?"

With a heavy sigh and a pained look, Lucy nodded. "I am." She said. "I want to protect everyone. I want to make Erza, Gray, and Natsu happy. And to do that I need to be stronger. I swear to you I'll be back in a year, maybe sooner, alright?"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Kinana swallowed her tears and smiled. "Good luck," She said. "And be sure to come by the guild before you leave, alright? I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

To this, Lucy smiled. "I wouldn't dream of missing a Kinana surprise. I'll see you then." That said the blonde stepped out the guild, walking down the street to her apartment.

* * *

Just... no words... I've got ideas... but I'm not sure if it's enough to make a good story... we'll see..


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy grimaced as she stepped aboard the train station platform. "Don't look back, Lucy." She whispered to herself, desperately hoping she would listen to herself. "Don't look back, don't turn around, don't look back." She continued this mantra, keeping her head down and a frim grip on her luggage. "Don't look back, don't turn around, don't-" She paused.

"Kinana?" She said this a bit louder than she had intended and the violet haired girl raised her head to smile at the blonde. She stood bundled against the morning chill with a wrapped parcel in her hands.

"Good morning Lucy." She said easily. "It seems I was right, hm? It's very like you to try and spare our and your own feelings by not saying goodbye. But I'm sure that's not helping much, hm?"

Lucy smiled sadly as she approached the girl. "How is it in only one month you came to know me so well?" To this the younger girl shrugged. "Who knows? But you're rather easy to read in any case." The girl's smile widened against her pained face. "In any case, you've got a train to catch and I've got a package with your name on it."

She lifted said package and held it out to the blonde as she said this, Lucy dropping her luggage to take the box in her hands. She proceded to rip the paper from the box and open it, revealing the faint gleam of a silver gate key. A shaky smile lit her face when she recognised the curled emblem on it's surface.

Draco, the dragon.

Tears filled her mocha eyes as she lifted the unusually warm silver into her hands. "Where did you get this?" She asked incredilously. "Draco is one of the rarest, and most powerful of the silver gate keys. His strength could likely rival Loke's."

Kinana smiled. "I knew you would like it." She said softly before grinning widely and lifting the blonde's luggage back into her hands. "Now you need to get your butt on that train. Don't talk to strangers, or anyone stranger than Fairy Tail, that is... actually, that's a bad idea, just don't talk to strangers."

Lucy laughed lightly as the smaller girl pulled her onto the train. "Alright mom," She joked. "Anything else?"

"Come back safe." This was spoken with no sense of teasing, and filled with utter sincereity. To finish the gesture, Kinana raised her right hand and turned it so the back of her hand faced forward, curling her last three fingers to make an L. "Come back soon."

Lucy copied the gesture and smiled. "Of course. I'll be back in no time. I'm all fired up, after all!"

Or so she'd said... the minuted she settled herself in her compartment she was conked out, off into dreams of better days filled with giant grins, silly fights, and strawberry cake.

* * *

After a while the train's whistle, alerting passengers that they were nearing the end of the tracks, roused our Celestial mage from her slumber. Blinking her eyes to rid them of the lingering drowsiness she gathered her things and exitted the train, excited to see that they had indeed reached the end of the line. Nothing but forest for the rest of the way.

Nodding her aproval of her surroundings, the blonde began her trek into the forest. At first glance the woods looked ominous and foreboding whereas the reality was something surprising. The shrubbery was neat and the pathways clear, slmost if people took great care to maintain them. Her wonder of the forest made her unaware to the rustles in the bushes around her.

Without warning a hand shot out from behind her, latching over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she struggled, desperately trashing and kicking against her attacker. The hand, however, remained stationary. Running out of options, the blonde did the one thing she dreaded most.

She licked him.

Her attacker recoiled and spewed profanities in a tongue she didn't recognise and in an instant more of them surrounded her. Now able to face her pursuers she noted their skin was a much darker shade than her own and smothered with intricate clay designs. Their eyes were all ebony black, their matching hair held in intricate braids and woven with stones and beads.

Well, this was something new.

"Uh," She stammered. "Hi? My name's, uh, Lucy. You guys don't happen to speak Fiorian... do you?"

"Lusee?" One of them asked. "Lusee? Fioreen?" He turned back to discuss things with his friends. It was then she took notice that most of them only sported wraparoud skirty things for clothes. Their feet were even bare.

Eventually they reached some conclusion and turned to her. "You follow." That said they turned away, and she hastened to follow. They stepped through the woods with ease, barely making a sound whereas she stomped like an elephant to keep up.

With time they reached a large wall. If she hadn't been looking for it, she would've passed it off as more forest. Trees came to entwine with each other, weaving an impenetrable, and more importantly, undetectable, barrier. One of the men strode forward and placed his palm against a bare spot on one of the tree trunks. He chanted something and the trunk split enough for them to slide through, though Lucy's luggage had a harder time.

Once inside, Lucy gasped as what she saw. All around her spread a prosperous village filled with laughing children and smiling people. Most of the men were dressed in the same way as though she walked with, whereas the women wore bikini tops as well as the wrap, bracelets and necklaces gracing their necks and wrists. Beads and feathers were inwoven in the hair of everyone.

She was directed past this, though, and herded towards one of the larger hut-like structures. She recieved strange looks from the villager, but they seemed more pleasently curious than defensively cautious. The material that covered the hut's opening was pushied aside ad she was hastened inside.

Scrolls and books covered the floor and the men called out in the tongue she did not recognise. A response was made as an elder woman stood from behind a screen and made her way towards them. Her eyes were kind and wise, her hair pulled back and fastened with large feathers. Her bikini top features long fringe than rached her naval and hung with beads.

She took one look at Lucy and smiled. "You are Lucy?" Her Fiorian was rough but understandable. When the blonde nodded the woman shooed the men away and face her properly, sizing her up and nodding in approval. "I am Natia. Welcome to Village of Sugara."

"Uh, okay. Hi Natia. May I ask why I'm here?" Lucy was uncertain of this woman, what with being almost kidnapped by unknown men in the forest and all.

"You are here because my people hear your thoughts, Lucy. You wish be stronger? We make you stronger."

"I'm sorry?" Lucy asked. "You'll train me? But, wait. How'd you know I came here to train?"

"I see heart." Natia responded, pointing to her chest. "Your heart want be strong. So we make it strong. Sugara is Goddess of imeasurable strength. With her, you be strong. You are... mage. Yes?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I am. A Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Good." Natia said. "You be welcome here. Village magic special. I teach you."

"Oh," Lucy smiled. "Well thank you."

Natia nodded and smiled. "Good. You now child of village, come with me, we change your clothes." The blonde obeyed hesitantly as she was ushered behind the screen and handed a bundle of clothing. "Change, child. These clothes much better for forest."

Lucy obeyed once more, changing her tube top and vest for a cobalt bikini top with fringe hung with gold and silver beads that surprisingly covered more than you'd imagine. Her blue skirt was exchanged for a pair of loose cotton shorts that reached mid-thigh and a matching cobalt wrap that flowed and reached her mid-shin. SHe fastened her belt around her waist, keys and whip still fastened securly. She draped Natsu's scarf back around her shoulders and re-fastened the silver gauntlet onto her hand and wrist, Gray's necklace ever present on her neck.

She stepped out from behind the screen and was bombarded by small children clutching clay bowls of tinted clay. They dipped their fingers in the clay and ran them along her skin, drawing out designs similar to those she had seen on most members of the village. Once they were done the clay bowl were set down and replaced with handfuls of feathers and beads.

The eldest came behind the blonde, knotting her hair into the intricate designs of the village, holding her hand out for feathers and beads the younger one supplied them eagerly. With one last feather the girl came back around and smiled, calling out for Natia. The elder came back inside and gave the blonde a pleased look.

"Welcome to Sugara, Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kinana-chan?" Macao called from his spot near the bar. "I need a refill." His voice was slurred, clearly indicating he was not-so-sober anymore. Sighing, she gathered his tankard and flicked the tap, holding the glass so as to reduce the head on the beer. Once this was completed she carried the glass back to him.

"Master?" She said timidly. "What are we going to do about the guild building?" She knew full well that the guild's debts were piling up without the core members to pay them. The large guild felt even larger now that their members were steadily dropping. Kinana heard as Macao sighed, setting his tankard back onto the counter.

"I don't know, Kinana." He said wearily. "This guild is too big either way you look at it and the debts just keep piling, there's a small farmhouse off the edge of Magnolia that would work fine and Twilight Ogre has offered to cover our debts but," He sighed. "I just don't think we should trust them. I've heard not-so-pleasant things about that guild."

Kinana sighed and nodded. "I'm sure everyone would be happy with whatever you decide. So long as we're together I don't think where we are matters."

With a determined nod Macao stood. "You're right, Kinana." He said. "I'm going to head over to Twilight Ogre. Tell everyone where I've gone and to gather the things we need, mainly the alcohol."

Smiling and hugging the drink tray to her chest, Kinana nodded. "Alright Master," She said. "Good luck."

Macao nodded and waved as he walked out the building. He really didn't want to go grovelling to those jerks for money but for the good of the guild he'd do anything, he was Master after all. Even if the title was more for show.

Swallowing his pride he strode to the door, knocking on the large and gaudily decorated surface. Their guild building was just as gaudy, a large and looming square with pillars and a giant ogre face over the door. Honestly he thought it's make a better haunted-house or hall of mirrors than a guild building.

The guild doors opened, revealing the equally gaudy guild members. They snarled at him as he made his way to their master, greeting him with a smile. "Hello Master Macao," The man said hautily, knowing full well the reason the elder man was there. "Have you come to accept our offer?"

Macao nodded, smiling graciously despite his inner disgust for the man. "Indeed I have, Master Banaboster. My guild and I are very thankful that you are willing to support us in our time of need." At this Banaboster nodded, smirking in his self-felt sense of superiority.

"But of course, Macao. We'd be more than happy to help you, so long as the debt is repaid in time with intrest, of course."

Macao nodded at this, oblivious to the slight darkness that came over the other man's smirk and the chuckle that had escaped a few of the member's mouths. "Yes of course, Banaboster." Macao spoke kindly. "That is only fair. The debt shall be repayed as soon as we are able."

"Good." Banaboster turned behind him, "Teebo, get this man the Jewels he needs, I've already set the appropriate amount aside." The man he designated disappeared into a back room and returned with a large manilla envelope. He handed it to the Master who in turn handed it to Macao. "You'll find all the money you need in there. Although I do hope you won't be keeping your guild in that monster of a guild building, hm? I mean with your dwindling members it couldn't be wise."

Macao refused the urge and growing need to snarl at the man, opting for a sad smile instead. "Of course not." He said. "That age of Fairy Tail is drawing to a close. We'll be moving our guild to a small farm house on the outskirts of Magnolia."

He stood to leave, bowing to Banaboster before turning curtly and exiting as fast as his decorum would allow. Once outside the guild he clenched his fists and grit his teeth, turning to head down the street towards the bank. He knew he would regret this but it needed to be done.

He just hoped he wouldn't regret it as much as he feared.

* * *

Lucy grimaced as the monster's hand made contact with her side, throwing her into a nearby tree. She swore as she stood and waved her hands in a graceful curve, grasping the bend of light in one hand and pulling the invisible bowstring behind her ear. "Preistess Arrow!" She chanted and released the invisible string, the 'arrow' she had formed taking a direct route through the monster's chest.

The beast growled and clawed at the large hole before turning his blood-red eyes her way. Snorting, he charged.

Lucy growled as well and held out both hands as long, slim blades of dark metal and intricate workmanship appeared in her hands. "Demon's Dual Blades!" She chanted one more as she darted around the beast, slashing and stabbing with the blades. She landed gracefully on the ground and hissed as the beast still stood, damaged but not dead.

Holding out both hands she let whit light and dark light surround them respectively, bracing herself she threw them in front of her, joining them together. "Purifying Purgatory!" She shouted as the magic mixed and fired at the beast. The magic consumed him, mixing and bending over him as he crumpled to the ground.

Convince the demon was dead the blonde approached, dusting off her hands as she admired her work. "Damnit, Natia." She spat. "All this for some stupid cloak. "The hide of the Jabbynacky-something-or-other is the best for cloaks, Lucy dear. Could you go get some?" She mocked, tilting her head side to side, her features scrunched.

"Well whatever." The blonde finally said as she got down on one knee to lift the giant beast onto her shoulder. Grabbing a fistful of fur she flipped the thing onto her shoulder and strode of easily. The beast was probably twenty to thirty times the blonde's weight but she merely huffed as she carried it back to town. No way was she skinning it there.

Only once she reached the barrier did she realize she would never get it through the small opening the trees usually gave. Determined to get it through, though, she walked half way aroudnd the massive wall to find a tree big enough to let her and the monster through. When she finally found one she placed her hand on it's surface and chanted in Sugarian, a language that had become second nature to her over the past three months and chanted, "I who am one with the forest and wood, Let me pass through to my brotherhood."

With that the large tree twisted down the middle and she took the monster off her shoulder, just barely managing to pull it through the hole behind her. When it was finally through and the tree was twisted back together, she sighed and placed her palms on her knees, breathing heavily. The beads hanging from her cobalt top tinkled with the movement as the scarf around her neck swirled alongside her wrap.

Lifting her non-gaunlteted hand to her brow she swiped the thin layer of perspiration away and heaved the monster back on to her shoulder with intent to carry it all the way to Natia's hut, which she then realised was on the totally opposite side of the village. She took a step and then another and then-

"What the hell is that?" Natia's voice caught the blonde off guard and she tripped, swearing in Sugarian.

"It's the Jabbynacky-something-or-other you wanted." The blonde replied, chucking it back on the ground. "See?" She stepped away, showing the beast to the elder woman.

"No it's not." Natia's tone was flat and the blonde blinked.

"Say what?" The blonde's voice was filled with disbelief and a smidge of rising rage.

"That's not the Jabbonakanoraden. That's a Hellimanodigawan."

"Say what? Who the hell name's these things? Jabonakonaraden? Hellidigimanowan? How the hell am I supposed to tell the difference?"

Natia sighed and stiffled a laugh, opting to smile instead. "I guess this will have to do. Carry it to the hut." She turned and walked away.

"You can go get the Jabbonakanoraden tomorrow."

* * *

So this show is on TV on a station I don't usually watch called Bravo and it's called Queer Eyes. Basically it's five guys of questionable sexual orientation helping you plan your wedding and proposal and redocorating your house and pretty much you, too. They put a STRIPPER POLE in some guy's BATHROOM! Now I've got nothing against Gay people, honest, I'm a Baptist and all, but I'm a human being, too. I know full well it's not nice to judge people. But it's kind of... odd. I mean a STRIPPER POLE IN THE BATHROOM!? REALLY?!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy lugged yet another beast through the twisted opening of the tree wall. Unfortunately for her, the actual Jabbanoka-whatever it was called was twice the size of the beast she'd accidentally killed the day before. She was forced to pull it through the woods and making a huge racket, something she wasn't quite used to.

When she finally dragged the giant beast up to her's and Natia's hut she full out panted, bent at the hip with her hands on her knees. She heard Natia's footfalls as she examined the girl and monster that lay outside her door. "Well now," She said with an impish smile. "Was that so hard?"

Lucy lifted a hand to point at the elder accusingly. "You," She panted out. "Shut up." With that she collapsed then and there, the white scarf around her neck acting as a sort of pillow.

Natia had always wondered about the scarf. The gauntlet and the necklace, too, for that matter. She never went anywhere without them. Why only the right gauntlet? Why treasure a scarf so much? Why such a masculine piece of jewelery? She had intended to ask but had put it off. Lucy often spent her free time spaced out as she fiddled with them, stroking the scarf, fidling with the gauntled, turning and twisting the croos-like charm.

Maybe today she'd ask. It seemed important to her, and her heart was sad.

Lifting the girl in her arms she carried her back inside and lay the blonde down on her pallet. Stepping back outside she summoned a gleaming gold dagger in each hand. "Divine Daggers," She chanted beneath her breath as she set to skinning the monster before her. Not long after she was finished and all that remained was to dry the material and cook the rest of the beast.

"Lucy!" She called into the hut. "Wake up! Go fetch Crimson and have him help you cut this up and cook it. We're feasting tonight." Natia heard as the blonde rustled around, probably waking up.

"I don't wanna!" She shouted. "Five more minutes, Natia!"

Natai smirked. "Oh?" She said, mischief clearly dripping from her voice. "Should I go ahead and tell Leberta that you like Crimson? Or maybe I'll tell Trinity?"

The blonde was out in seconds, tripping over herself to yell at the elder woman. "No!" She shouted. "Don't you dare! Leberta is worse than Mira! And Trinity's Just as bad! I don't need another Mira! And besides, I only like Natsu!" After realising what she'd just said she crumpled to the ground, tugging at the scarf around her neck, tears forming in her eyes.

Natia was caught off guard by this and without her thinking said, "Who's Mira and Natsu?"

Lucy seemed to think a bit before looking up at the elder woman. "I've been here three month's already." She said. "I guess I should've told you earlier. Although I'm surprised you don't already know, if you can read my heart."

"Reading hearts is different that reading minds, Lucy dear." Natia said calmly as she sat infront of the blonde. "I've been meaning to ask why your heart is so sad. Am I correct to assume that the scarf, the necklace, the right gauntlet, that mark, and Natsu and Mira have something to do with it?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes," She said. "But it's not just that. When I was young, my mother died. My father took it hard and locked himself away from me, barely acknowledging my very exsistance. One day I ran away and after a while met Natsu. He saved my life and brought me to Fairy Tail, a guild stationed in Magnolia. They were all nice to me, taking me in and showing me family. We went through so much together." Her tears began to spill over and fall into the folds of white fabric that lay beneath her chin.

"One day we were... attacked while away on an island. I was the only survivor and these are the only things that remain of them. Natsu's scarf that was given to him by his father, Igneeel, the dragon; Gray, the Ice-Make mage's necklace; Titania, Erza's right gauntlet. I'm sure there are more than enough artifacts in their residences but these are special to me. They were on them when they disappeared."

Her tears were raging now and Natia knew her sadness was deep.

"I decided to become stronger so I could protect everyone in their stead." Her sobs wracked over her small frame and Natia placed a warm hand over her back, tracing circles over the quivering surface.

"You've been through so much, child." She said. "But don't worry. We will take your burdens and lift you up, so that you may be as strong as the great Sugara herself, and no foes will ever strike down your family again."

Lucy nodded and buried her face into Natia's chest, her arms winding around her middle. Natia smiled, "I myself have lost family, my husband passed just last year. We would often sit with the children at the campfire, telling them stories of our youth. They loved it. I haven't done that in years, thinking it would be betrayal to my husband. Although now that I look at you, child, I think he would want me to continue them. I did leave off at a rather good part."

Lucy's tears began to slow and she sniffed, seperating herself from the woman. "I'd love to hear your stories, Natia." She said. "We could tell stories together."

Natia nodded and smiled. "I think that would be lovely." She said. "But first we need dinner. Hurry up and get Crimson to help you cook this thing, alright?"

Lucy nodded, wiping the last of her tears away. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"So, Macao," Kinana overheard Wakaba speaking. "Heard any news of Lucy-chan?" Kinana perked at this, washing the glass in her hands on auto pilot. It'd been six months by now without word from the blonde.

Macao sighed into his tankard and chuckled with intoxication. "'Course not, Wakaba." He slurred. "If I had I'da told ya now woundn't I?"

To this, Wakaba laughed. "Not if you'z drunk when ya found out, Macao."

Macao glared at the man as he tapped his cigarette into the ashtray before him. "I thought I told you to call me Master, Wakaba."

Kinana laughed as they continued to bicker over trivial matters. Turning back to place the cleaned glass on the table and fetch another she spotted Jet and Droy miserably staring at the request board. Quirking her head she called to them. "Jet, Droy, what are you doing?"

Jet answered, seeing as Droy had his face in a chicken leg, he'd continued to ignore his warnings and was steadily growing rounder, whereas Reedus was steadily growing thinner. "We're debating whether or not to go on that mission there. It's good and all, but I feel it wouldn't go as well without Levy, you know?"

Kinana giggled at the implication and nodded. "Yea, Team SHadowgear has gotten a little slack with her absence, hasn't it?" This raised objections from the two, making her laugh louder. Eventually they just huffed and pouted.

"Embark for the assignment already you bofoons." Laki shouted from across the room. "If you feel a distinct lack of female heroinism, I'd be more than happy to comply."

Jet and Droy blushed at this and stood up, yanking the mission from the board and throwing it at Kinana. "We'll be going on this one. Without any girls!" They made that last part very clear and stomped away.

"Somehow," Macao slurred. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Everybody responded, "Agreed."

* * *

Nyahahahahaha, yet another chapter that I'm not entirely passionate about.


	5. Chapter 5

"And then the Lullaby flute roared and shouted that he was going to kill us all! He readied himself, and..." She paused for effect. "Pfweet!" She mimicked the heinous sound the broken Lullaby flute had made and the children laughed. "The holes Team Natsu had made in the monster rendered him unplayable and in shame he cracked right down the middle! The Guild Master's were saved... although I can't say the same for the building they were holding the meeting in."

A young girl at her right raised her hand. "What happened to Kageyama?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "You know, I'm not sure. I think he was arrested but he'd probably be out by now."

Natia stood up from her seat at Lucy's left and gestured for the rest of the children to do the same. "Alright, time for bed everyone!" She called, ushering them back to their parents and huts. Lucy herself yawned.

"You too, sleepy pants." Natia scolded as she ushered the girl back towards the hut. "Let's get you to bed. It's late. And a sleepy Lucy is a grumpy Lucy."

As if to prove her point a harsh scream rang through the village.

Suddenly Natia's muscles tensed and all sense of exhaustion left the blonde. "What was that?" She said. "It came from outside the village. Do you think it's a person?"

"I'm not sure." Natia reached for a torch and gestured for Lucy to follow. "Let's find out." They stepped outside the walls and followed the sound of the screams. Now that they were close they could hear the rustles and thuds of a fight. In preparation, Lucy summoned a dark bladed dagger and a golden long-sword.

Natia took a look at this and smirked. "Devil's Defeat? Nice." Lucy nodded at this.

Another scream made Lucy's brow quirk. She knew that voice, or at least she thought she-.

"Knuckle Plant!" Yep. She knew that voice, and the one that came after. "Droy!" It said. "That's not working!"

Once she and Natia reached the clearing and saw the two Fairy Tail mages, she resisted the urge to face-palm. There the two stood, Droy desperately attacking the monster and only succeeding in making it angry while Jet flitted all around it, the only one actually dealing any damage. With an exasperated sigh, she called out to them, in Fiorian or course.

"Jet, Droy," She called. Her native language sounded odd on her lips and held an accent. "Stand down."

The two turned her way and it took them a bit to recognise her, this didn't surprise her, but their outburst did. "No!" They shoutedin unison. "We said we'd finish the mission without any girl power and we intend to do just that!"

In a second Lucy was behind them, bopping them both on the head with one swipe. "I said stand down. I can't have your screams keeping me up now can I? Now you've got a choice. Stand down and let me do it, get eaten by this thing, or help me kick his ass. Which do you prefer?" Lucy smile had appeared and she readied herself, leaping onto the monster's back.

Her blade's disappeared and exchanged with two dark bladed katanas. "Devil's Dance!" She chanted as she gripped the hilts tightly, twirling and flipping her way over his head as she sliced and struck with the blades. She heard as Jet and Droy made their attacks and switched her blades again. This time a simple golden dagger. "Angel's Apprentice!" She chanted as she flew back in, landing hits left and right.

Eventually she tired of this and landed on the forest floor with the grace of a jungle cat. Spreading her feet and bracing her knees, she brought her hands together, pointer and pinkie raised to make a devil gesture. "Devil's Damnation!" She chanted as she was enveloped in a sphere of dark energy. twisting her hands, the dark energy spread into sections around her. THrowing her arms forward the dark energy followed the gesture, launching themselves at and through the beast.

He bellowed before falling to his knees, and then collapsing all together.

Lucy panted a bit before catching her breath and going to examine the beast. "Natia," She called in Sugarian. "What do you want to do with it?" Natia approached and examined the monster. "It looks like it might have good hide, and this fur is exceptional. Bring it to the village, I'll be going on ahead to give you a minute with these fellows. If they need a place to stay, we can make arrangements." That said she turned and walked away.

Lucy nodded and turned to Jet and Droy. Taking great care to speak in Fiorian, she called to them. "What kind of a mission are you guys on, anyway?" She leaned her side against the felled beast and turned her attention on them.

"Oh, uh," Droy answered. "We're supposed to get some herbs from this forest. The client wanted to make a medicine for their sister or something." Lucy nodded at this. "What's this herb you're looking for look like?" She asked. "Do you have a picture?"

Jet nodded and searched his pockets, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and examined the plant pictured. "I think I've seen this plant before," She said, holding the photo down she looked around and settled her eyes on a far off bush. Smiling she walked over to it. "Aha! Here we are." She said, holding the plant out to them.

The eyed the plant, and then the blonde before taking it from her. "Thanks," Droy said as Jet held it in his hands. "Um, Lucy?" He said timidly. "Thanks for helping us." The blonde smiled at this and nodded. "Of course," She said. "What are nakama for?"

She eyed them for a bit, they seemed like they wanted to ask something but didn't know how. "Is something on your mind?"

They jumped a bit at this before nodding. "Uh, yeah," They said. "We were wondering what kind of magic you were using, and what language you were speaking earlier, and... when you'll come back to Fairy Tail." They sounded wistful and she found herself smiling.

"The magic has no name but is passed around in the VIllage of Sugara like their language. Not everyone can use it of course, but those who can are respected. The woman with me earlier is one of three other than myself who can wield it. The Language was Sugarian, the language the people of the Village of Sugara speak. It took me a month to learn it but it's fairly simple... As for the last one, not too long. I've still got things to train and spells to learn but I should be back soon."

She stepped over to the monster and grabbed a fistful of fur, throwing the beast over her shoulder, the boy's mouths dropping. "If you need a place to stay for the night, you can follow me but if not it was nice seeing you again. Give my regards to the rest of the guild, alright?"

They nodded dumbly and watched as the blonde walked away. "Well," Droy said. "At least we've got good news for the guild."

* * *

Ooh, yay! Getting closer to the 2,600ish chapter you've all been waiting for. OF course it's not next chapter, but it is getting closer.


	6. Chapter 6

"You saw Lucy?!"

Jet and Droy backed away from the impending crowd as they bombarded the pair with questions. "How was she?" "Where was she?" Etc. Etc.

"OI!" Macao screamed from the bar counter. "Calm the hell down, guys! Let them talk!" Max and Warren backed away, followed by everyone else as they sat back down, eyes still rooted on the pair. Jet and Droy breathed before opening their mouths to speak, doing so in turn.

"We saw Lucy on the mission we took." Jet said eagerly. "She saved our butts." The indignant snort from Laki about 'stubborn men' went ignored as Droy continued.

"She had some really sick magic. Like summoning swords and stuff, but I don't think it was requip. She said the magic was a secret skill or whatever that the village she's staying in perfected and what-not. And then she just picked up this huge monster, like, twenty times her size like it was nothing."

Jet picked up while everyone's jaws dropped and continued, "She said she'd be back soon and she sends her regards."

To this news, Macao raised his glass. "Sounds like a reason to party!"

And with that the guild was reduced to chaotic partying that just seemed to be missing something without the rambuncious pink-haired idiot's fighting and the drinking contests with the card mage. They tried to ignore this, though. And had the best time they could.

* * *

Lucy looked up at the barrier and smiled. This was it. Nine long months of training had prepared her beyond her wildest imagination. She turned back to the village as they smiled at her. They understood she had to leave, but they were still saddened to see her go.

Swallowing her hesitation she stepped up to the barrier and requested it open and let her through. One last glance showed Natia was absent, she wasn't surprised. The elder had said her goodbyes the day before, and loved the blonde like a daughter. Seeing her go would be unbearable.

And so, Lucy stepped away from the place she had come to call home, and headed to the train station.

The train ride was long, and silent. She spent most of the time thinking, flipping a dark bladed dagger through her fingers absent-mindedly. She wore the clothes she'd come into the village in, the fabric felt stifling and she vowed to get a new wardrobe once she returned. And then a thought hit her.

She'd never made a contract with her new spirit. Draco's key still hung in her pouch, unopened and without a contract. Quickly she took it out, examining the workmanship. The shaft was criss-crossed in a scaled pattern whilst the hilt was a curled dragon. The prongs were intricate and spiked. All in all it was beautiful.

"Open," She chanted, holding the key out before her. "Gate of the dragon, Draco." She coughed as the small compartment filled with lavender smoke. Waving it away she saw as the spirit stood before her. He was tall and lean, not much older than she herself. His hair was spiky and green, his eyes a smouldering emerald, his skin was tan and criss crossed with scale like designs in random areas. A dragon tattoo curled around his forearms as he stood before her wearing white cotton pants that were loose and cinched with an emerald tie below his knee. He wore a high-collared white vest with emerald green trim.

He looked at her, running his eyes up and down her, his fanged mouth pulled into a grin that stretched to his pointed ears. "Hello, new-master-lady." He said. "I'm Draco. Nice to meet you."

She returned the smile, fingering the scarf's fringed end as she did so. He reminded her so much of Natsu. "It's nice to meet you as well, Draco. My name is Lucy." She pulled out her notepad and pencil. "What days are you not available?"

Draco turned his head to the side. "A dragon is always available to protect their Master, Lucy." He said. "All I need to know is if you're alright with me popping out without you summoning me. Some Celestial Wizards get a little touchy when I just pop out." He chuckled lightly at this and Lucy packed her notepad back into her key pouch.

"No, that's no problem at all," She said. "I actually have a few other spirits that do that," This was more muttered to herself but the dragon spirit laughed. "I like you." He said. "Nice attitude, good assets, and I assume you've got quite the magic punch if you've kept me out this long without a problem. I look forward to working with you, Master-chan."

Lucy held a hand out, "Please don't call me Master," She said. "Although I guess you could if you wanted to, but I prefer to think of you as my friend, rather than just a spirit. You're a person with feelings after all." She smiled brightly as he stared at her, his lips parted slightly.

Suddenly he leapt towards her, throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. "Lucy-chan!" He squealed, "Oh, you're so precious! Call me if you need anything. Kay? Kay? Anything! I'll be there like," He snapped his fingers, "that."

"Oh, uh, okay?" The blonde answered, her voice muffled by his chest. "Could you, uh, let me go?"

"Oh, sure." The dragon spirit regained his calm composure and released her. "Sorry," He said. "You just looked so sincere I couldn't help it. You really love us spirits, don't you?" His voice was calm and serious.

Lucy returned to her seat before answering. "Yeah, I do. I haven't seen them in a while though. Loki and Virgo pop up every now and again but it's been awhile since we've fought together. I'll take a mission once I get back to the guild and we'll go together."

Draco took the seat before her and smiled at the blonde. "You're a guild mage?" He said. "What guild? I'll bet it's a strong one, is that your mark there?" He pointed to her shoulder and she nodded.

"Yes." She said. "But I guess my guild's not so strong anymore. We lost a lot of members, including our master and all our S-class mages to an attack. I was the only one to survive. My guild mark wasn't always here, it used to be on this hand and pink. My best friend's mark was on his shoulder here, and my other two friends had theirs in blue, so I changed it in their memory. The location was inconvenient anyway, the gauntlet covered it."

Draco's eyes watched her's closely as she said this. They were sad, but accepting. "Is the gauntlet a memento?" He asked. "I noticed there's only one."

The blonde nodded. "Yes," She said. "The scarf and the necklace, too. They're things that remained after the attack, things they always wore, things I treasure."

"If there's one thing a dragon understands," Draco smiled. "Then that's treasure. Looks like I've got myself a wonderful new Master. Do you mind if I call you Princess? Every dragon needs one."

To this Lucy smiled. "If you insist. If you want to call me Princess, feel free"

"I look forward to working with you, Princess." Draco said while smiling. He stood and stepped over to her, embracing her in yet another hug. This time, lifting her from the ground to twirl her around. "You're just so precious!"

With that squared away he set her down and with a poof was gone.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot more of him." Placing the silver key back in her pouch she braced herself as the train stopped.

"Unloading Magnolia." Smiling, Lucy shouldered her bags and stepped out from her compartment.

"I'm almost home."

* * *

Whooo! Chapter Six! Yeah, okay guys so I don't know if I'm going to do a Grand Magic Games arc when... certain events unfold in the future... or if I'll do a Infinity CLock Arc or just spin something. Does anyone want me to do the Grand Magic Games?


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: MAJOR TROLLING AHEAD NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

"What if they've left him behind to go cuddle or something?" Macao stressed as he rubbed his temples while Wakaba laughed at him.

"You really think our Bisca and Alzack would leave Romeo?" Max snorted. "Those two are so nervous around each other they can't even have a normal conversation. I'd say your only worry is that poor child dying of awkwardness." This erupted laughter from the whole guild.

Macao continued his protests, every the overprotective father. Although none of them could really blame him, not with what had happened.

In the boisterous soundings of their laughter masked the loud bang of the guild doors being thrown open. Teebo stepped in with a few of his friends, smirking and scowling. "Hey Fairy Scum!" He called. "We're here for da monay!" His friends called obscenities and shouted profanities of the same nature and they all laughed. Macao stood and strode behind the bar counter, fetching a large envelope filled with Jewels.

With as much dignity, pride, and decorum as he could muster, Macao proceeded to hand the envelope over and waited patiently as he rifled through it. When the man was finished, he looked up and snarled. "You're 10,00 short, Fairy Asses." He sneered. "Where's our monay?"

"There weren't any good job's this week," Macao calmly explained. "You'll get the left over next week. That's all we could manage."

Teebo snorted and his posse followed suit. "I don't think Master will like this very much," He snarled. "This is, what? The third time you guy's have come up short!? Boys, show 'em what'll happen if this continues." With a laugh and a snarl his friends set upon the guild, ransacking the place.

Every member of Fairy Tail hissed and tensed, just itching to fight these guys. But they held themselves back as Macao held out a hand. "Don't do anything." He said loudly. "Don't do a thing."

This continued until there was very little left to destroy.

"Oi! You're in my way!" A voice called from behind Teebo. "Move your fat ass so I can get into my guild, now that I've finally found it."

This struck a chord in the man and he turned and snarled. "OH? Another little Fairy Shit? You want me to move, hm? How about you move me?" He laughed. "Stupid Fairies, weak little shi-" He didn't get to finish his statement as he was instantaneously thrown across the room, smashing into the far wall and finally falling to the floor, knocked unconscious.

Now that the man was gone they were given clear vision of the tanned and toned blonde as she lowered her raised foot, probably from kicking him across the room.

"I told you to move. Did you listen? No." She snorted and smiled. "And there you go ruining my 'I'm home' surprise." She turned to the now frozen men who stood poised mid-smash. "You guys hurt my family, hm?" Her hands were suddenly wrapped in dark magic. Dark bladed twin katanas appeared in her hands. "Devil's Distress, Devil's Demise; Evil raising, darkness rise; Light is gone and none is found; Take my rival down, down, down." Darkened magic swirled around her katana blades as she braced for an attack.

The men ran away.

"Damnit," She said. "Right when it was getting good." The swords disappeared and she turned towards the dumbstruck guild. "I'm home, guys." She said, her voice smooth with an accent they didn't recognise. Her stifling clothes had been replaced with a white tube top with a black rhinestone wing design on her right breast. She wore a knee-length, white prairie skirt that swirled around her legs and her keys and whip were fastened onto a black belt that slanted over her hip. Her hair was tied in a side style with a spiral of midnight black feathers in stead of her usual ribbon while the whole style was finished off by a pair of black ballet slippers whose ribbons laced up her shin.

Her scarf, necklace, and gauntlet remained in place.

"You guys miss me?" She asked, smiling widely. Everyone rushed at her and she opened her arms wide, welcoming them to her. Kinana drew back from the huddle first and fired off questions. "What kind of magic was that, Lucy? Did you make a contract with Draco?"

Lucy laughed and nodded as the younger girl continued this. "Alright, Alright." She lamented. "The magic doesn't have an official title, but the natives of Sugara Village called it Hynojademaki. THis loosely translates to Balance. The magic utilizes powers from both damnation and salvation, equally divine and demonic, two sides of the same coin. A main feature of the magic is blade combinations. Katanas, daggers, long-swords, anything really."

"So like requip?" Warren volunteered. Lucy shook her head. "Not really. The weapons are literally made of my magic. See?" Holding out her hand, she summoned a golden dagger. "This is basically what the angelic aspect of my magic looks like." Twirling the dagger between her fingers she launched it at the nearest wall with a light flick of her wrist. The dagger sunk in hilt-deep, a good six inches, before vanishing.

Another, dark bladed one appeared in her hand as she absent-mindedly twirled it between her fingers. "Now," She said seriously. "I want to know everything that happened while I was gone."

* * *

And with that... A year has passed without the Tenrou Team. They had drawn strength from each other, holding one another up whilst the changing time continued to drag them down emotionally and physically. Their members continued to drop, eventually stalling at the most loyal of the members. Max, Warren, Nab, Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Kinana, and Lucy soon became the only ones left. But they didn't mind.

* * *

Nyahahahaha. Anyway, Chapter 344, am I the only one who thinks turned child Erza was adorable? I wonder if that'll happen to everyone? Child Natsu and Child Lucy and Child Gray would be soooooo adorable! But what about Wendy? How far down would she age?


	8. Chapter 8

"Grand Magic Games?" Macao asked as he bounced little Asuka on his knee, she was three now. It was hard to think four years had passed since the Tenroujima incident. "What is this thing? A tournament for wizard guilds?" This got the guilds attention as they turned their attention to the pair.

Romeo nodded. "Yea, those Twilight Ogre punks were rubbing it in my face how we didn't apply. Why didn't we apply?"

Macao nodded and handed the small cowgirl back to her father. "Look, Romeo." He said softly, but seriously. "I don't need to remind any of you that since the accident at Tenroujima our guild has been in a downward spiral. We're holding on, and we're as close as ever, but I don't need another reason for people to look down on us all. Losing the Grand Magic Games would only feed our negative image."

Lucy, the only S-class mage in Fairy Tail, stood up. "How do you know we'll lose, Master?" She said, her accent was faded but she still slipped back into Sugarian whenever she was really pissed. She threw the dagger she was twirling into the air and caught the hilt with a swipe of her hand. "I'm sure I could beat down on a few of those punks."

Macao nodded in her direction. "I'm well aware of your abilities, Lucy." He said. "One doesn't claim the title of Hell's Angel for nothing. You're our strongest member hands down, but I refuse to enroll Fairy Tail in this competition."

"Please, Father." Romeo begged, grasping the flyer tightly. "Please? Please, please, please, please! I'm begging you, father!"

Macao sighed. "Fine, Romeo." He caved. "But don't blame me for the results."

And that sparked the first of many failures for Fairy Tail. Lucy rocked in every event she entered, but one person can't carry a team very far. Bisca and Alzack were out-sniped by a Sabertooth mage and Romeo was creamed by Blue Pegasus. No matter the event they always lost, but no matter how terrible the defeat Master Macao never once said 'I told you so.'

* * *

Lucy sighed as they re-entered the guild building, depressed and downtrodden. "That was tough," She said. "Even for me that was tough." She plopped onto the bar stool and slumped onto the bar. "Sorry I dragged you guys into that," She said sadly. "I didn't think it would be that bad."

Romeo sat next to her, placing a hand on her back. "It's okay Lucy-nee." He attempted to put on a happy face, but she knew full well it was impossible for the boy. He hadn't smiled since the incident. "It's pretty much my fault, anyway. I pushed it."

Macao stood from his seat at a table and cleared his throat. "Before we get into the, it's my fault, no it's my fault, deal. I'd like to say that even though we lost, it proves nothing. So what if we're not as strong as we once were, or that our member's have dropped and our debts are everywhere. We have each other. We're strong enough to keep our heads above water and still love each other while doing so." He said. "We've come this far. Despite all those who wished us fall, and everything that stacked against us, we're still here. I'd say that takes enough strength on it's own."

Macao looked around, many members had been reduced to tears whilst others nodded in agreement. He'd been thinking that for a while and was merely glad to get it off his chest. So what if they were the weakest guild in Fiore? In every one of their hearts, they were still the strongest.

* * *

Proudly and strongly, they endured three more years of this. Twilight Ogre would come when Lucy was out on missions to collect their now-monthly payments. Even then they made certain not to cause too much property damage, The title 'Hell's Angel' was terrifying enough. It was said she wore the Scales of Salamander, had the Right Hand of Titania, bore the Favor of Ice, and possessed the Spirit of a Dragon. All of which, in their own way, were true.

"Damn you bastard!" She screeched as she stormed the halls of a notorious dark guild. Her white skirt and top were dirtied and torn and her slipper's ribbons were shredded, leaving her barefoot. "Come out and fight me light a man!" She shouted, her voice ringing through the halls. "I beat up all your little underlings!" She taunted. "Come and fight me! I'll bet you're way weaker and just too terrified of a little girl beating you up, hm?"

A flash of light near her put her on guard but when she saw who it was she relaxed. "Draco, don't scare me like that." She chided, not dropping her guard too low in case of a sneak attack. He offered a small smile before returning to business. "I finished up the lackeys, Princess." He said. "But still no sign of the Master. You?"

Lucy shook her head. Raising her gold and black broad-swords she lowered her voice. "The only place I haven't checked is down here. Stay alert." The dragon spirit tensed and his fists ignited in green flames. Draco was a master of fire, she sometimes wondered who was better between him and Natsu. She doubted she'd ever know. Draco also knew other elemental attacks, but still favored his emerald flames.

Stepping lightly down the hallway they reached a heavy set of double doors. Edging against the wall, Lucy nudged it open. The stench of evil filled her nose and she recoiled. Stepping nimbly into the room the pair fanned out, knowing the other's intentions well.

It was then they saw him.

He sat on a large throne, a knife through his chest. Above him, written in blood, were the words, "I will never suffer the shame of being defeated by a legal guild mage. I'll see you rot." Lucy read this aloud and shivered. Draco went to check his pulse and shook his head.

"Well this is disappointing." The blonde said. "I was looking forward to fighting this guy. Oh well, let's go get the reward and head home, Draco." When no response came she turned around to see the spirit engaged in battle with what looked to be a humanoid puppet of some kind. It wielded a killer sharp sword and though it lacked skill, there were tons of them. Flipping her long swords backwards and changing them to dark bladed short katanas, she joined the fray, slicing and dicing them to pieces.

However, the puppets seemed to regenerate no matter how many times you killed them.

"This isn't working!" She shouted to Draco. He had begun to wield a sword made of hardened emerald, the blade a spiked flame design rather than a smooth line. "No shit!" He shouted back as he parried a strike and stabbed a puppet through. "Where the hell did these things come from?" He panted out.

"I'm thinking he enchanted them before he died. Puppetry magic is a killer!" Lucy threw a puppet off her sword before slashing another through the middle. "Did you try burning them?"

Draco paused his strike in revelation, taking a slash to the shoulder. He cried out in pain and Lucy slashed her way to him. "Are you alright, Draco?" She called and he nodded. "I'm just surprised I didn't think of burning them first, it seems like a plan I'd come up with." Lucy laughed along with him as he enveloped the room in a burning emerald flame. Lucy, of course being his master, was immune to the inferno.

The puppets bursting into yellowish flames wasn't surprising, but the dead master's body doing the same, and the shreak of pain from the corner definitely threw them for a loop. Lucy rushed over to the corner to see the actual, alive guild master hovering shaky hands over a magic circle that he'd used to control the puppets. With a swift strike to the head with the butt of her sword knocked him out easily.

"Guess I was right earlier!" She called. "He's just a weakling who hid behind his guild and those puppets!" Draco ceased the inferno in favor of examining the toasty guild master with a large red welt on his face. "Alright!" Lucy continued. "Now we just need to tie them up and take them to the magic council."

Throwing his hands up weakly in mock-celebration, Draco sing-said, "Yay!" The sarcasm was not lost on the blonde.

Neither was her fist on his head.

* * *

OKAY GUYS! LISTEN TO ME! Which arc should I jump into after... certain events transpire? Infinity CLock/New Oracion Seis, Grand Magic Games, or something else? If you guys don't respond nothings going to happen, okay? NOTHING. It will end and that will be it. Choose wisely.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AND NOW! **_(CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC)_** THE **_**_MOMENT _**_**YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**_

* * *

Lucy huffed and puffed as she entered the guild. She was exhausted from her last mission and wanted nothing more than sleep. Draco wouldn't stop fawning over her 'precious sleeping face' the whole train ride back and she was at her wit's end.

"Master?" She called as she staggered into the guild. "Is the infirmary open? I need a nap!" She sang out the words and Macao sighed. "Draco didn't let you sleep, did he?" Lucy shook her head and Macao held his arm out. The blonde stumbled down the hall and slammed the infirmary door closed. The threat of what would happen upon waking her went unspoken, but was very much real.

"You know," Warren said hesitantly. "If we didn't know better, the thought of Lucy losing sleep because of a guy would sound rather sketchy, wouldn't it?" Everyone shot a worried look at the closed infirmary door before answering.

"You know that's implausible, Warren." Laki stated. "Lucy's not that promiscuous, and even so... we all know she likes someone else." This last part was spoken somberly as every member of the guild looked down, muttering small agreements. A rustle at Reedus's easel showed a portfolio had fallen, splaying drawings of those they'd lost across the floor and drawing the attention of the guild.

"It's been seven years, huh?" Max spoke sadly. Macao stood from his seat and crouched near the pile, lifting from it a drawing of Team Natsu. "Yea," He said sadly. "It's hard to think it's been that long. Sometimes I wish Team Natsu had made it," He paused and stood, the picture of Team Natsu still in hand. "For Lucy."

This brought more somber agreements from the guild as the Master stepped towards the infirmary. He opened the door slowly and quietly, stepping in the same way. Lucy lay in the bed nearest the window. She was huddled on her side, Natsu's scarf held tightly in her hands. Striding over to her and placing the drawing on the table he heard her whisper, "Natsu." Smiling sadly he stepped back out.

That's when he saw them, standing in the doorway. "'Sup you Fairy Asses!" Teebo shouted. "Where's our monay!?"

Macao sighed and silently complied, not wanting to suffer the horror of waking Lucy. Reaching behind the bar counter he handed the envelope over, watching as he once again flipped through the Jewels hungrily. "Yo, Fairy Shit's!" He shouted when he had finished. "You're 10,000 short again!"

To this, Macao quirked a brow. It was all in there. Lucy had just returned from a job so all the money should be in there. "That's all the money, Teebo." He said. "That's the amount we owe, it's all there."

Teebo snorted. "Yea, sure, say what you want. Just give us the monay you owe! Or do we need to take it out on your guild!?" His lackeys rushed forward and started breaking things.

"You really don't want to do that!" Macao warned. "Just hold on, I'll get you your money."

"Master!" The guild protested, "We already gave him the correct payment! Don't give him anymore!" Macao silenced them. "It's only money," He said firmly. "The guild and it's members are more important to me than a bunch of paper."

To this, Teebo laughed. "That's just what poor little shit guilds say to make themselves feel better, now give me the money or else I'll take it out on your guild!"

"You already are!" Came the indignant reply of the Fairies as they restrained themselves from bashing their attackers heads in. Teebo sent them a hauty glare, surely some found it terrifying, but they'd survived Erza glares, anything less was pathetic.

Luckily, they didn't have to deal with it for long. Without warning, the wild haired man went flying into the wall, his lackeys not far behind as each was K.O.-ed. The guild looked at this oddly before a loud shout rang through the guild. "We're home!" Once their eyes set on the flaming head of pink hair, all hell broke loose. Jet and Droy all but kissed Levy straight on the mouth, Gajeel warily holding her back away from the pair. Bisca and ERza hugged while Makarov drooled over Kinana and Laki. Max and Warren tackled Natsu and Gray into a hug and Wendy nervously smiled at Romeo. Everyone was in tears and loudly celebrating.

That is, until, a large door slam reminded the guild members who were aware that Lucy had been asleep. Her growl vibrated through them to their very souls and they quickly clawed their way behind the now very confused returned members.

Lucy tried desperately to calm her breathing, eyes closed, as she fixed her tube top and skirt, and readjusted the feathers holding her hair. "What the hell is going on here?" She snarled, opening her eyes slowly as she paced. "I was sleeping, you know! Finally sleeping after that damned dragon kept me up the whole train ride home! And that stupid dark guild master pissed me off already! So? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

She continued her rant as the confused members stared in awe at the blonde. "How does she not notice we're here?" Laxus whispered to Macao, who was relieved she hadn't just gone into attack mode. "She get's this way when you wake her up. She'll figure it out in a second, let her rant."

Forming a dark bladed sword in her left hand she turned to the group, brandishing it menacingly. "So?!" She shouted. "Are you going to answer me? Natsu? Erza?" Her voice was still harsh but once she realised who it was she actually addressed, she blinked a bit. "Natsu? Erza?" She dissolved the sword and turned around. "I must still be dreaming, carry on."

"Lucy!" Macao called. "This isn't a dream!"

Lucy turned to him, slightly pissed and slightly sad. "How can it not be?" She said. "These guys are dead! Gone, vanished, poof! Have been for seven years. Don't expect me to believe they just waltzed right back in, looking the same way they did seven years ago because no matter what you do I'll have none of it! My heart'll have none of it." The last statement was spoken sadly, and despite himself, Natsu stepped forward and enveloped her in a large hug.

She started, freezing in his grasp, before relaxing into the hold. "So this isn't a dream?" She whispered into the boy's shoulder. "You're really back?"

"I'm home, Luce." He murmured back. Only she didn't hear him, she'd fallen back asleep. FLipping her into his arms princess-style he looked at Macao. "She was in there, right?" Macao nodded and turned back to the returned-mages.

"What's Lu-chan doing here?" Levy asked, finally voicing what had been on all their minds since they'd woken up. "I thought she was on Tenroujima with us?"

Macao nodded at this. "From what I understand she was saved by her spirits." This made everyone nod and once Natsu returned to them they continued the party, only quieter.

Lucy, however, didn't sleep. She was awake through it all, just didn't trust herself to go out there. She'd lived, while they'd been trapped. What if they hated her for that? What if they got mad at her for saving herself and not them? Her thoughts were interrupted when the infirmary door was thrown open.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried. "We need help! Erza's unconscious and Natsu and the gang are terrorizing the guild!" In a flash, Lucy was awake and storming past Levy. In a flash a golden bow was in her hand and arrows were forming in the air around her. Only, there were no fighting teens. Just drunk guild members and a laughing Cana.

"Yay!" Cana cried. "Good job Levy, alright, who's next?" And thus, the game of Truth or Dare continued.

"What the hell is this?" Lucy cried as she snagged an arrow from the air around her, notching it and prepping the string.

"Calm down, Lucy." Cana slurred. "We just sent little Levy to wake you up so you could join the party!" Lucy growled and sent an arrow flying into the table an inch from Cana's face where it returned to magic.

"Lucy!" Natsu called behind her. He didn't sound intoxicated, but you never could tell. She turned towards him and cocked a brow despite the blush that flooded her cheeks at the sight of his bare chest. "Wh-what Natsu?" She stuttered, dispersing her bow and arrows.

"You're strong, right?" He asked bluntly. The blonde was rather offput by this question and suddenly very self conscious. "Well, yes." She finally said, rather quietly. "I'd like to think I am, anyway."

"Good!" He shouted. "Fight me!"

"Natsu," She scolded. "No. I won't. You've just got back and I've had seven years to train," Suddenly she felt worse and added. "It wouldn't be fair."

"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu insisted. "If you think it wouldn't be fair, then Gray can help me! Even though, obviously, I don't need it."

"Don't lie to yourself, Ash for Brains!" Gray shouted from his seat near Cana. He held a beer in his hands but seemed to be only sipping it. "I could sense her magic the second we entered Magnolia. She's probably got enough magic in her to summon all twelve zodiac keys at the same time."

Lucy snorted. "Yeah, right." She said, ducking her head a bit and looking away slightly. "I can only summon four."

"Well whatever," Gray soon recovered. "You'd easily squash Squinty Eyes here, if you tried. If you wanna fight her, Natsu, you'd do well to get some back up. I'd be willing to help you, but we may need Erza."

"Erza?" Lucy squealed. "I could never win against Erza, even if I was going all out. Erza's Titania, for Pete's sake!" This seemed to catch the eye of Erza herself who seemed to wobble a bit as she walked over to them. "I hear you've got a little nickname of your own, Lu-cy-chan." She slurred. "Now what was it? Hell's Angle? Was that it?"

"Hell's Angel!" Cana supplied, giggling from her seat. "Saint of Satan, the Demon's Priestess, a shadowed rose blooming from a wellspring of darkness, master of Hell's Redemption, a lost magic that draws power from both damnation and salvation!" Cana chuckled as she fired off the description that had been going around Fiore.

Lucy herself blushed. "That's enough Cana!" She barked. "Don't go believing everything you hear! The magic is titled Balance, not whatever bullshit that's been going around town."

Her hands glowed dark and a dark bladed dagger appeared in her grasp as she began to twirl it between her fingers nervously, a habit she had fallen victim to. "Whoa!" Natsu shouted, startling the blonde and forcing her to fumble for the blade, throwing it up and catching it with a swipe as she did so. Turning the blade to him she said, "What was that for!?"

Natsu backed away from the blade, pushing it away from his chest with an outstretched finger. "Where'd that come from?" He asked, pointing to the blade. "Is that your magic? Requip?"

Lucy sighed and the blade disappeared in a puff of dark magic. "No," She said calmly. "It's not requip. That dagger was made purely of my magic." This seemed to interest Erza, and secretly the entire guild as they tuned in to listen, mainly the ones who hadn't heard this before. "It's a magic trained only in a village to the far East called Sugara. Loosely translated the title is Balance, a magic that draws from - as the rumors say - both dark and light magics. I can create weapons and do some... other stuff."

"Really?" Natsu said, excitedly. "Like what kinds of things? You mean like spells?"

Lucy shrugged. "I guess," She said. "But I mainly use the weapons I create."

"What kind of weapons do you use and can other people wield them?" Erza seemed alert now and truly interested. "Could you make a lance or a halberd, for example?" Lucy nodded and in a flash a golden lance and halberd were in her grasp. "As long as I've seen it, I can make it. As for others using them, here, see for yourself."

The blonde passed the golden halberd to the redhead who took it graciously in both hands. "It's heavy," She said in comment, weighing it in her hand. "Like, super heavy." She began to struggle slightly beneath its weight.

Lucy nodded. "You're holding a weapon made especially for me. So wielding it is possible, but not practical." The blonde took the halberd back with one hand and along with the lance, it disappeared.

"Interesting," The redhead quipped. "In the morning, we duel! But tonight, I sleep." With that the great Titania took a nap.

"Damnit!" Lucy swore shortly after. "I was hoping everyone forgot about that!"

* * *

I'm not sure if it's any good this time, guys... I feel like I just keep re-explaining Lucy's magic for no reason. Oh well. Lucy vs. Natsu, Erza, and Gray! Who will win? Think you know? Haha, maybe you do maybe you don't but you will find out!

So, so far I've got more votes for Infinity CLock. But I'm thinking do something with Zentopia instead of Infinity Clock, you know because of Lucy's magic.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Lucy found herself in a field near the guild, staring as Natsu, Erza, and Gray prepared to fight the blonde. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to fight her friends, her _team_. She didn't want another reminder that she'd left them there on Tenroujima while she survived.

She fiddled with the fringed edge of Natsu's scarf as it flowed easily in the wind. Why he hadn't asked for it back, she had no clue. Gray and Erza didn't even seem to notice she wore their items, either. She wondered how long that'd last.

"YO!" Natsu called, shaking her from her thoughts. "How do you want to do this? Three on one, or one on one three times?" Lucy had to think about this for a moment, mainly because the pink haired man had confused her, before nodding.

"Three on one would be too unfair, I think. I doubt I could take you all on at the same time." She answered. "So one on one."

Erza stepped forward, "Then I shall be your opponent." Lucy nodded at this, while Gray held Natsu back. Mira had set up a betting station and while more money rode on Team Natsu, all the members who were left behind bet on Lucy.

Macao strode to his point between the two and held up his hands. "Erza vs. Lucy!" He shouted. "Begin!" With that, Erza requipped into her black wing armor and flew straight at Lucy. The blonde saw this and jumped up, bending forward mid-air as wings sprouted from her back, one pure white and the other midnight black. "You want to fly, Erza?" She asked darkly. "Then let's fly."

Lucy picked up speed and flew right into the redhead who, although holding her sword in defence, took a hard fist to the shoulder. Flying backwards a couple yards she rolled her shoulder and grimaced. "Nice blow, Lucy." She commented. The blonde merely nodded and smiled. Her hands glowed dark and she smirked as she flew back into the fray with Erza. Anyone who was paying attention would notice Lucy's pure white wing turning black at the base as the color slowly spread.

"Damn-ed Demons hear my prayer, Emurge from Hell Holes everywhere, Hear my voice and gather here, Strike my victim's heart with fear!" As the spell progressed she moved her hands in time, summoning forth demons that surrounded her. "Go, Satan Spawn!" At her words, the deformed demons attacked Erza, dragging her to the ground. No matter how she slashed or sliced they never died.

To this Lucy laughed, the black on her wing spreading faster. Macao looked up and saw this, his eyes widening. "Lucy!" He shouted, "Stop this, stop this fight now! I'm stopping the fight!" His panicked shouts caught everyone's attention as he ran towards the hovering blonde.

"Why, Macao?!" Natsu shouted in protest. "I haven't gotten to fight her yet, and Erza isn't done yet!" Macao didn't answer, his attention was focused on gaining the blonde's. Laki spoke up from the sidelines, "Look upon Lucy's wings, Natsu." She said. "See as they change."

Kinana continued for her, "Yes." She said. "Lucy's magic usually stays in balance between dark and light, but when she uses the wings, it's more easily swayed depending on how powerful the attacks she uses are. If she's not careful, she can be swallowed up by the darkness. It's happened once before."

Natsu tilted his head. "So you're saying if she uses too much dark magic, the magic will consume her?" Kinana nodded. "Well that's stupid, she should just use a light attack to balance it out, right? Hey, Lucy!" He shouted to the blonde. "Use a light attack to balance it out!"

His cry caught the blonde's attention and she turned her malicious gaze to him. "Oh?" She said darkly, "You say to use a light attack, hm? Alright then. Satan Spawn, dismiss!" With that the demons disappeared, leaving an unconsious Erza behind and she turned to Natsu. Holding out her hands, golden light spread from her chest and spiralled around her body.

"Angel's breath and bosom, Grace and Faith arise, Holy love and kindness, Cease the children's cries!" She chanted. "Caeli Nubila!" As she cried out, the magic she had gathered around her began to plummet to the ground, striking it with force. Gray sprung into action, throwing up an ice shield to protect the guild and rushing at the blonde to strike her down.

This was not necessary, seeing as she dropped to the ground before him, her feet braced on the ground. "Fighting you in the air wouldn't be fair, Gray." She said smoothly as she stood into a fighting stance, two blades appearing in her hands. "Now, come."

Gray did just that.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted from his spot. "Not fair! I wanna fight, too!"

Lucy heard this and smiled. "I guess I do owe you a fight, eh, Natsu?" She said. "Alright." Flipping away from Gray for a minute she reached into her key pouch and grasped the familiar decorated hilt and pulled it away. "Open!" She shouted. "Gate of the dragon! Draco!" In a flash, the green haired boy was before her and smiling.

"Draco, get that pink haired boy there!" Draco didn't need to be told twice, and though Natsu would've much rather fought Lucy herself, she had called the spirit a dragon. And that made him even more anxious.

"So you're Natsu, hm?" The dragon spirit said as he walked over. "I hear you're the Fire Dragon Slayer, hm? Well I'm the Celestial Dragon Spirit. I've wanted to fight you for a while now. Shall we get started?"

Natsu didn't like this guy's tone. Igniting his fists in orangey flames he smirked. "I'm all fired up."

Lucy watched this exchange before smiling. "Good to see Natsu brought you back to your senses." Gray spoke, startling her from her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled. "Yea, sorry about that. It doesn't happen often, but when it does it's hard to bring me back." Gray struck her with an ice sword as she parried with a golden one of her own, opting for only one to make the fight more fair.

"How do they usually get you back to your senses?" He asked as he spun and slashed, the blow easily deflected by the blonde as she swooped in a strike of her own, nicking him in the chest only slightly. "Knocking me out works most times." She answered as she flipped back from him, prepping her bow and a few arrows. Notching them and letting them fly rapidly she smiled.

"You've still got it." She remarked as he easily dodged the arrows. They weren't directed anywhere vital, so dodging was rather simple. Taking a glance at Natsu she found the pair of dragons pounding away at each other, both obviously on par with the other. Lucy smiled at this.

"I've been meaning to ask," Gray spoke as he strode up to her, ice crystalized over his hand and elbow. She recognised the move and blocked accordingly. "You have my necklace, don't you?"

The question surprised the blonde, and she faltered slightly. Gray saw this and struck, landing a scratch across her arm. She cried out, but stifled it, closing her mouth tightly. "Nice blow," She bit out. "But yes, I have your necklace. Erza's gauntlet, and Natsu's scarf as you can see. Why ask now?" She regained her attack on the boy as she said this.

"You can keep it." He answered as he fanned his hands, Ice Lances flying her way. She dodged them all, gaining merely scratches across her legs and arms. "What?" She said. "You don't want it back?"

Gray shook his head as the attack continued. "You've kept it safe for seven years." He said. "You deserve it."

"I don't!" She protested, tears forming in her eyes as her movements began to falter. "I don't deserve it! I don't deserve any of it! I survived while you guys died! I got stronger while you were stuck! I don't deserve it!" She stopped attacking and dropped to her knees, surprising pretty much everyone. "Why don't you see that? Why don't you hate me? I _escaped_! I _left_ you there! I _lived_, while you didn't! And now you just smile and take me back? I don't know what to do!"

Her tears flowed freely now while Gray merely stood baffled. Everyone was watching her now, surprise and befuddlement clear on their features. "We don't hate you, child." Makarov said as he approached. "How could we hate you? I believe if anything we are glad you lived, glad you survived. You became strong to protect the guild, yes?" The blonde nodded. "Then why should we envy that? You became strong for us, yes? We should be honored."

Lucy nodded and tensed suddenly, shivers and spasms erupting from her body. "Draco!" She shouted. "Draco, go back! Go back, hurry!" The spirit tore his focus away from the pink haired man before him and hurried to the blonde. "Yes, Princess?" He asked. "What is- Oh, shit! I'll be going then!" In a poof of green he disappeared and the blonde slumped forward.

Everyone erupted into concern, mainly Natsu. Rushing forward he took the blonde into his arms. "Wendy!" He shouted. "What's wrong with her?" The young girl rushed forward and hovered her hands over the blonde. It didn't take long, "She just ran out of magic power, Natsu-san." The girl said. "She should be okay in a little bit."

Everyone sighed in relief.

* * *

So, No one won! Yahahahaha. Sorry for the late update, guys. I just wasn't reall happy with this and I've had stuff going on. I think it turned out okay... or at least I'm hoping it did. Let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

So I thought of this for my plotline instead of GMG. Let me know if you like it.

* * *

Crimson looked upon the village in horror. Villagers lay slain in the streets as fires blazed their homes to ash. Wailings of orphaned and dying children filled the otherwise silent streets and he felt himself cringe at every shrill blast. Blood stained the smooth dirt paths and weapons lay strewn about haphazardly, never to be wielded again.

He stepped through this madness, the horror sinking in deeper with every step. Without his knowledge he approached Natia's hut and instantly regretted it. The curtain was torn and bloodstained, and the inside was ransacked beyond recognition. A wheezy breath caught in his hearing and he approached.

"Natia," He called. "Natia are you alright?" The elder woman lie strewn on the floor, blood staining her every inch so he had no clue the extent of her wounds. She wheezed and he crashed to his knees beside her, lifting her head onto his knees. "Welcome home," She breathed. "Crimson. I'm glad... to see you... well."

He hushed her, tears forming in the corner's of his eyes. "Natia, what happened? Who did this?" Her weak hand on his stopped his other questions from boiling out. "Nothing... to worry about." She said softly. "Just... our time. They were bound... to come... any day."

"Who?" He persisted.

She took a breath. "You will know soon enough." Was her cryptic reply. "But now... I have one last job... for you." She lifted her hand and pointed to a small golden box with black trim that had toppled onto the floor. "Take Swalia... to Lucy. She needs her... more than I do."

Crimson felt his eyes bulge. "Swalia?" He questioned. "You don't mean..."

"Yes." Natia said, her breathing becoming worse and worse. "The very same." She lifted her hand to Crimson's lips and settled it upon them, her finger glowing gold. Crimson felt his ears pop and blinked. "What was that?" he asked.

"A spell," She answered. "To help you... understand." Her breathing shallowed and she lowered her hand to her abdomen.

"Understand what?" He asked, his tone frantic.

But there came no reply, Natia was gone.

He took a moment to let the tears fall before standing, gently placing Natia's head back onto the ground and sweeping her dull eyes closed. He stood shakily, and gathered the small box in his arms. He had been given a mission, and he intended to fulfill it.

Stepping out of the hut and looking around he surveyed the damage. The children's wails had ceased for one of two reasons, one of which he didn't want to dwell on for too long. He hastened to hastened to his own hut, thankful that it appeared to have suffered minimal damage. He gathered his final stores of food and clothing, throwing them into a large bag that he threw over his shoulder along with his bow and quiver, daggers tucked into their respective slots in the band that crossed his chest. Donning his travel cloak and the loose linen capris he typically wore he stepped out.

The crimson markings on his chest and arms stood out against his mocha skin and he tied his long crimson hair behind his head, the color being a rarity in Sugara as well as his name-sake.

Breathing deeply, he made his way out of the shredded barrier, never looking back.

He trekked through the forest silently, cautious that the villains who'd mobbed the village while he'd been hunting still lingered. He stepped lightly and kept his head on a swivel, his dark cloak swishing silently in his wake.

He was making good time, stepping quickly through the brush. But there was one problem. He'd never been past the forest and certainly no where near wherever it was Lucy lived. Even if he did know where this Fairy Something was it'd been six years, the likelihood she's moved on was pretty good.

With this realization he slowed his pace, before stopping at the entrance to a clearing. He strode in and seated himself on a large rock next to a pond. He sighed and lay his head in his hands. He needed to think this through some more.

"Are you sure you felt something from this area?" A voice said behind him, far into the woods.

"Yes, Meredy." A second voice responded. "I'm certain. It's strange."

"Just roll with it, Meredy." Said a third. "There's no point in arguing with Jellal."

The voices came closer and he turned to them, watching as two women and a man entered the field. They cast him indifferent glares, though he could easily see the suspicion they masked. He himself felt a glare wind onto his features.

"Who are you?" He spoke, the sound strangely foreign to his ears, though he couldn't put his finger on it. They looked at him for another moment before the man strode forward.

"My name is Jellal." He said. "These two ladies are Meredy and Ultear. We felt an odd presence in this forest recently and came to investigate. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

Crimson sent glances towards the three and decided to trust his instincts. "My village was massacred." He finally said, the tears burning unshed behind his eyes. "It happened while I was away and as far as I know I'm the only survivor. Our elder entrusted me to take something to a friend, but I have no idea where she is."

The three seemed surprised to receive so much information, generally people didn't help escaped criminals. "Could you tell us her name?" Meredy said finally. "Perhaps we could help you."

Crimson nodded and stood. "Her name was Lucy, Lucy Heart I believe. She's a member of a guild, Fairy... Something. The mark looked like a bird."

All three eyes widened as they looked around themselves. "Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail perhaps?" Ultear supplied.

Crimson nodded eagerly. "Yes." He said. "Do you know where she is?"

The three looked between each other before nodding. "Yes," They finally answered. "But it may take time. We can't actually get on a train as we are, you know?"

Crimson waved a brow. "Why not?"

This seemed to make the three uncomfortable. "We're escaped convicts, you know." Ultear finally barked. "We're wanted by the Magic Council." Crimson remained unimpressed.

"Alright." He said. "I don't know what this Magic Council is, but you've done me no wrong. Until then, I look forward to your assistance." He paused thoughtfully, standing as they began their leave from the forest. "One question, though. Does everyone speak Sugarian where you're from?"

"Um, no." Jellal said. "And what's Sugarian. You're speaking Fiorian now."

"Fiorian?" He exclaimed. "But how?" His question answered itself as he thought back to Natia' finger over his lips as a tear pooled beneath his eye.

"Understand, huh?"

* * *

I think I'll like this... let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Crimson had been travelling with the three mages for about a week now and though they seemed like friendly people he couldn't help but wonder whay they seemed so detached. They'd said they were criminals, yes, but they didn't seem like bad people.

"Crim?" Meredy questioned from his left. "Are you okay?"

Snapped from his thoughts, the teen nodded. "Yea." He said. "I was just thinking."

Ultear chuckled from his right. "I've told you that's dangerous." She chided. "Stand back, Meredy. He might blow any second." The two women laughed and he fought the pout that threatened to emerge. After knowing the pair of women for merely eight days, they'd already become like family to him. The sister's he'd never had.

"We're nearing Magnolia." Jellal called from the front. "Maybe an hour or two more and we'll be there." Crimson had never seen the man as nervous as he was now. Was there something bothering him, something he didn't want to face? Jellal was the silent type, but very kind and smart. If something was bothering Jellal, it was likely it should bother him too.

"You're thinking again." Ultear sang, causing Meredy to giggle and Jellal to snort while Crimson sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." He relented, fingering the handles of the daggers across his chest. He removed one gingerly and examined the blade, tossing it from hand to hand. Satisfied, he twirled it in his fingers and re-sheathed it. Swalia rustled in her box, she'd been restless without a master and he hoped she'd get to Lucy in time.

Taking the creature from the box without a master was a practical death-wish.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she lifted the straw to her lips, drawing the vanilla milkshake into her mouth with a satisfying slurp. Smiling, she released the straw and perked when Macao called her.

"Lucy?!" He called. She looked over his way and tilted her head in question. "Yeah, Master?" She called back as he approached, holding a stack of papers in his hand.

He held them out and threw them onto the table. "10-year quests." He explained to her unanswered question. "I wasn't sure if you'd still be taking them so I went ahead and collected them just in case." The Tenrou Team seemed curious at this whilst it merely caught the interest of the others.

"10-year quests?" Erza asked. "You took them?" To this, Lucy nodded. "Yes." She said. "Once every year around the time you guys left I'd take one... in your memory." She added the last part bashfully with a small blush spread over her features. "Sometimes it'd take a month, other times two, but I never came back until it was completed."

"Now that you're back, there's no reason for me to take one." She finished, pushing the stack away. Natsu, however, intercepted and snatched the papers up in his hands, reading through them. "I don't see why you can't still go on one," He said. "We could go together, like a celebration for the reunion of Team Natsu." He grinned at the blonde.

"I like the sound of that." Erza agreed and Gray nodded his consent. The blonde was forced to agree and took the milkshake straw back into her mouth. "Whatever," She mumbled. "Just pick one and we'll go."

Natsu cheered at this and the three mages, plus one Exceed, huddled over the small stack and began to rifle through, bickering between themselves over which one to take.

"Lu-chan?" Levy called as she came up behind the blonde. "You took 10-year quests for us?" Her voice was filled with an emotion Lucy couldn't figure out. Appreciation, maybe? Either way the blonde nodded. "Yep," She confirmed. "I'd pick the one I thought I could do and then gave the money to the guild's account they used to pay for you guys' apartments at Fairy Hills and such."

Levy smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said, tears pricking her eyes. "It's amazing that you finished a 10-year quest in only a month or so." Lucy smiled. "I guess." She answered. "For you guys, I'd gladly take a 100-year quest."

Levy dove in to hug the blonde, the rest of the guild watching in unspoken gratitude.

The moment ended when the guild doors were thrown open and in strode four figures, three of which hanging back out of sight. The one who strode forward wore waist length crimson hair up in a high ponytail, pure white feathers hanging in intervals. His eyes were a hard auburn and his face was sharp and angular. He was dressed in loose linen capris and a leather strap over his chest sheathed three daggers. A bow hung over his shoulder along with a quiver and a bag as a dark cloak draped around his broad shoulders.

He was tanned and muscular, broad and tall. Many of the female members caught themselves from drooling. The straw fell from Lucy's lips, twirling about the rim of her glass before stilling. She stood hastily, shock clear of her features. "Crimson?" She called.

The man set his eyes on her and instantly smiled. "Lucy!" He called, rushing forward to grasp her in a large hug. Lucy reciprocated, wrapping her slim arms around his broad form. She felt the eyes of Fairy Tail on her and the rage that seethed from one pink haired dragon slayer but in that moment she didn't care.

Eventually he set her down and grasped her shoulders. "What are you doing here, Crimson?" She asked hurriedly. "Is everything okay? Is Natia alright?"

"Lucy," He said seriously, cutting the blonde off. "The village is gone." Instantly she froze. "Gone?" She repeated. "And Natia?"

The look on Crimson's face said it all. With a harsh gasp and a scream she collapsed into herself, kneeling on the floor. She grasped her hair in her hands and wailed like a child. Natsu stepped up and knelt before her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lucy felt the pressure and looked up. Once spotting the familiar pink of her best friend, she leapt into his arms, knocking him backwards. He let her, sitting up and regaining his balance as the blonde cried. Her tears didn't last long, thankfully and soon her wailing form was reduced to whimpers and the whimpers soon faded to sniffles before she lifted her head.

"What happened?" She said shakily, staring determinedly into Natsu's chest. Crimson cleared his throat. "They were attacked while I was out hunting. I returned to find the barrier shredded and the village not much better. I found Natia on her last breath, she charmed me so I could speak this Fiorian of yours and told me to bring you Swalia."

The blonde froze and turned her gaze sharply to Crimson. "Swalia?" She said in a hurried tone. "You brought Swalia _here_? How long has she been without a master?"

TO this, Crimson began to squirm. "Eight days." He answered. "She's been very restless lately."

To this, Lucy hastily stood. "Give her to me now!" She shouted. "She may become unstable!" Shocked into action, Crimson threw his bag onto the floor and fumbled for the gold and black box, handing it to the blonde gingerly.

She took it and rushed to place it on a table. "Everyone stand back!" She shouted and they did as told.

Raising her hands above the box she began to chant. "I who am connected to the underworld, I who have ties with heaven, command this vessel open and its contents released in my name." As her chant rang through the room, the box rose from the table and began to hover just at the blonde's eye level.

With a flash, it opened.

* * *

Aaaaaand... CLIFFHANGER! NYahahahahahahahaha!


	13. Chapter 13

Erza watched as the blonde wept, and as Natsu held her close. The boy had this covered, she knew, and the lingering three some that remained just outside had drawn her attention.

Stepping outside the door she saw the three clustered, discussing something. "Come on, Jellal!" A pink haired woman whined. "Why can't we go inside! I wanna see Juvia-chan!"

"And I want to see Gray!" An elder, dark haired woman agreed, the blue haired man before them covering his face with his palm as they continued their bombardment of whining and pleading. He began to tense and finally exploded, "Fine!" He shouted. "Do whatever you want!" The two women cheered and brushed by Erza as they rushed into the guild.

Erza felt her heart clench as the blue haired man's eyes met hers. His soft brown eyes widened as his lips formed her name. "Erza?" He spoke shakily, a small smile winding on his face. "It's good to, um, see you're doing well."

She felt her eyes prick with tears as she nodded. "You as well, Jellal." She smiled and approached him hesitantly. "You were... released?" She said the words slowly, in fear of whatever his answer was.

"No." He revealed quietly. "I was broken out. I, I don't know why." He ducked his head in shame and she wanted so badly to pull it back up, she wanted nothing more than to meet his eyes. Giving into that impulse she strode forward and took his face in her hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers. They were wide in surprise but soon calmed, his hand lifting to cover hers.

"It's really good," She said lowly. "To see you." She felt herself being drawn into the mysterious man, and her eyes became heavy with the feeling. She felt him respond, his eyes widening slightly though he didn't move. Their lips were barely brushing when a shrill cry from the guild gained both mage's attention.

Cursing the idiots she called nakama, she rushed into the guild building, Jellal right behind her. When the doors were thrown open, the source of the squeals were made known. Perched on a round table was the cutest creature Erza was certain she had and would ever see.

It's silky fur was pearlescent and seemed to glow. It's feet were booted in onyx fur along with her ears, and the tips of her tails - both of them. It appeared to be a fox-like cat, a creature she'd never seen before. Almost every girl in Fairy Tail stood in a circle around the animal as it licked it's small paws daintily with a dark pink tongue, it opened it's eyes, revealing one to be onyx and one to be golden.

She resisted the urge to jump in and coo over the animal and voiced herself. "What's going on here?" She demanded. Lucy looked over at the Titania and smiled, petting the small animal as it leaned into her touch. "This is Swalia," She explained. "She was Natia's familiar, and now that Natia's... gone... she's mine. It's a tradition in the Village regarding their magic, the teacher chooses a student as their successor and with the title, the earn mastership over the familiar."

She lifted the small animal into her arms. "I've only seen her a few times before." She continued. "But despite her adorable image she's rather powerful." As if to prove the blonde's point, the small animal leapt from the table and grew in size, a smidge smaller than a regular sized horse. She made a low hissing sound in her throat and yawned, showing a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth.

Many guild members had huddled together at a safe distance from the giant cat. Swalia looked them over with a bored glance and quickly galloped to Lucy's side, curling around her and rubbing her head against the blonde's torso. The blonde reciprocated by petting her large head and ears, erupting a rumbling purr from the feline.

"As you can see, she's really quite passive. A real softie most of the time but don't get her too angry, those teeth and claws aren't for show. Aside from changing her size, she can do a little shadow magic and such. I'm not too sure about all of it since Natia didn't let her out much. Said Swalia here reminded her of things she wanted to forget."

Said feline let out a sorrowful sound and shrank back, jumping into Lucy's arms. Lucy gave her a small peck on the top of her head and a black star appeared on her fur at that same spot. Smiling sadly, Lucy spoke. "There, now she's my familiar." Swalia looked up at the blonde happily and eagerly licked her face with her sandpapery tongue.

Erza continued to watch the pairs exchange for a moment before tearing her eyes away to examine those less caught up in the main event. Natsu stood near the blonde, his attention seemingly on her but when the redhead traced his eyes she found him glaring at the Crimson haired male that stood nearby, conversing with Master Makarov. Juvia and Meredy sat at a far table, conversing exaggeratedly and switching between smiles and laughter as they did so. Ultear and Gray sat at the same table, their discussion less animated but still pleasant.

Feeling Jellal's presence behind her she turned and set her face serious upon seeing his own. "I need to talk to you," He said. Slightly on edge but showing none of it, she nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

Yea, okay, so for those of you who are awesome you know I kinda sorta based Swalia off Kirara and/or Kilala from Inuyasha and for those of you who don't, google it. But if you Google it, google 'Kiroro Inuyasha' since I based her more off Kiroro.

Anyways, short chapter but I hope you're satisfied with Swalia. Even if you're not... meh, too bad.


	14. Chapter 14

_You've built your walls so high, _  
_That no one could climb it, _  
_But I'm going to try_

'Sup dudes. Ugh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this. But I've got so much crap going on. RIght now I'm in band camp and I just got moved to second bass from first and for those of you who don't know, that means relearning the pitch of my drum and all the parts in splits.

I hope you like this, though. I worked hard on it.

* * *

Natsu watched as Erza left the room with Jellal and clenched his fists, alternating his sight from Lucy to the red-head guy, Lucy, the redhead, Lucy, red-head, Lucy. His set his sight on Lucy and stormed over to her.

Or he would have, had that damned red-head guy not stopped him. "Hey, Natsu, right?" He'd called. "Can I talk to you?" Natsu grit his teeth and nodded, giving the blonde one last lingering glance before walking over to him.

"I don't believe we were formally introduced," The pink haired man gritted out. "My name is indeed Natsu, but I'm more interested in yours."

"Crimson," The red-head complied. "It's great to finally meet the infamous Natsu Dragneel." Natsu wasn't really in the mood to chat with this guy and settled with a no-nonesense tone, "You wanted to talk?"

Crimson nodded. "Direct, huh? Just like Lucy described, though you look a little young for twenty four. Anyway, sorry. I wanted to tell you to look out for Lucy. There's something not right in the air around here. I would easily chalk it up to nerves had not the same aura enveloped our village before, well, you know what happened."

"And what did happen, exactly?" Natsu pressed.

"The villagers were massacred." Crimson replied shortly, not wanting to delve to deeply into the matter and Natsu, satisfied and wanting to get as far away from this guy and as close to Lucy as soon as possible, now more than ever, nodded. "Alright." He said. "But you didn't need to tell me to look after her. I'da done it anyway."

That said, he all but sprinted to the blonde's side. She showed no surprise when he popped right up beside her and snaked a hand around to rest on the dip of her hip just above her waistline. Her hand even came up to gently rest against his finger tips, though she never broke from her conversation.

* * *

Levy watched this from her seat at a table not far off. She saw Natsu's hand and Lucy's response and smiled. "Lu-chan's gotten so mature." She mumbled.

"Say what, shrimp?" Came the reply from the munching man beside her. He spoke with the scoop of a spoon hanging from his mouth and a curious glare on his blood red eyes. She sighed at this and took the spoon from the grasp of his razor sharp teeth. "Don't chew with your mouth open," She automatically chided, turning her dreamy glance back to the blonde.

"I said, Lu-chan's gotten so mature." She repeated finally, absent-mindedly sticking the spoon handle into her own mouth and wiggling it up and down, side to side in thought. Gajeel watched this action curiously, not sure to be grossed out or proud that the shrimp had acquired a taste for the metal and in the end just put the tought from his mind in favor of just watching the spoon bob, suddenly looking much more appetising than it had previously.

"Don't you think so, Gajeel?" The blue haired bookworm continued. "That Lu-chan looks mature."

He sent a curious glance towards said blonde and felt his studded eyebrows raise at the hand on her hip. Taking in her stature and face briefly he returned his gaze to the expectant brown eyes of the girl before him. "Yeah," He finally agreed. "I guess. I mean she has been aging for the past seven years. I'm sure you'd look like that if you'd aged."

Levy cocked her head, the spoon tilting up as she thought. "You think so?" Gajeel nodded, his eyes fighting to stay focused on the bookworm's eyes rather than the spoon in her mouth. "Yeah," He said. "Maybe you'd of grown a few inches. Guess we'll never know."

Levy let the thought process, the spoon halting motion much to the iron dragon slayer's distaste. "Yeah, maybe." She finally said, looking down slightly. "It'd be nice to have grown a bit." She said more to herself than anything.

Gajeel didn't follow her eyes, but responded none the less. "Yeah, then maybe I wouldn't have to... I'd need to... I don't know." Levy raised a brow at this. Gajeel was unusually... calm. He was acting as if in a trance, tranquil and serene. She swore she saw his eyes droop a bit.

"Gajeel," She said softly, his eyes lifting to hers for a moment. "Hm?" He hummed softly, returning his eyes back downward. "What's wrong?" She asked, her tone concerned. This was very much so out of character for the generally boisterous metal maniac. He suddenly perked a little.

She opened her mouth slowly to form another question but froze when his face was suddenly near hers, his nose brushing hers. She heard a soft crunch and felt something between her lips as he moved away, the scoop of the spoon now in his mouth, the handle sticking out. He munched and crunched his way down the handle until it disappeared into his mouth.

Levy stayed frozen, staring in wonder as he chewed contentedly on the spoon and swallowed. He eyed her strangely before standing up and walking away, leaving the blushing bookworm to wonder what in the world just happened.

* * *

Erza leveld her stare at the blue haired man before her. "You're certain?" She said softly, not believing the words she'd just heard. "You're absolutely positive?"

Solemnly, Jellal nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Erza fell silent, deep in thought. "We must tell Master."

* * *

Nyahahaha! Cliffy! Well, what do you think? GaLe! I thought that was cute, thoughts? Angry Natsu! Nyahahaha... who is behind it all? You'll find out!


	15. Chapter 15

Hehe, oh how I love Cliffys you guys. It adds suspense, keeps you interested. And.. gives me time to think of ideas. Hehe.

* * *

"Zentopia?" Makarov exclaimed quietly, more to himself. His beer lay on the desk before him, untouched, as his eyes searched the tattooed face of the man before him. "And you're certain?"

Jellal bit his lip. "Well," He said. "I have reason to believe they're behind this, the history between the Sugara clan and Zentopia is deep and blood filled. The likelihood of their involvement is high but not for certain. We fear they're the cause of the massacre that took place in Sugara, of which our friend Crimson is the only known survivor."

"I see." Makarov spoke lowly, thinking deeply. Macao did the same as he stood beside the elder man, the Master position still in the gray between them. Makarov insisted Macao keep the title, whilst Macao insisted the contrary. They'd trying to figure this out for an entire week and had made no progress.

"What doea this have to do with us?" Macao suddenly voiced. "Will they be coming after Lucy since she's a student under the Sugara?"

Jellal paused and thought as all three pairs of eyes were on him. "I'm not sure." He said finally. "It's possible. In fact more than possible. The bad blood between the two groups is so deep set I'd almost count on them coming here, to finish what was started once and for all."

"If you don't mind me asking," Makarov continued. "What exactly happened between Zentopia and Sugara?"

This seemed to surprise everyone. "Master," Erza said slowly. "You don't know?"

THe elder man shook his head and Erza blinked. "Oh," She said. "Well long ago, back when The Dragon Wars had ended and the humans returned victorious, Zentopia emerged. First as merely a guild of sorts made up of Cardinals and Preists who held the same beliefs and went about purifying demons and spreading their word. Many of these Preists and Cardinals saw the power these demons bore and began to question their doctrine."

"They saw that where the light increased its power the darkness did the same. They began believing that perhaps their light was not the only power, that it would never become the most powerful nor was is it ever. Their eyes began to broaden to the smaller things, for every pocket picked a donation was given, for every tear a smile. THey began believing in a different set of deities."

"The one diety, Sugara, that managed the balance of the world. They began thinking this balance ran deeper than just their enviroment, that the very magic they wielded should be in balance. So they developed the perfect balance of dark and light magic, the very magic Lucy wields."

"Zentopia saw this as a phase. Something these Preists and Cardinals would grow out of and repent for so they left it alone. This decision proved to be unwise. As the years passed what had once been a small cult of sorts became a great power, one that threatened Zentopia's newly formed rule. They decided merely to banish the pagan fools, as they saw then, holing them up in a forest at the outskirts of Fiore."

"They put up a fight in the beginning, wishing to preach their beliefs to the blinded world. But Zentopia used a magic to swipe all memory of Sugara from the citizens of Fiore and around so that it became no more than a large ink blot on history. The Sugarians soon came to accept this and became a peaceful village of hunters, no longer a threat. Eventually Zentopia began to believe they had all died out, or at the very least given up."

Makarov let the information sink in. "So what's the problem?"

Erza paused and sighed. "It's likely they caught wind of the origin of Lucy's magic and began investigating. We don't know exactly why they did what they did but it is safe to say that Lucy is in danger."

* * *

Natsu stared intently at the scene before him. His favorite blonde lay sprawled across a bench, his lap serving as her pillow. Her hands rested on her lap where the white and black critter from before lay curled in a ball, lifting up and down as the blonde breathed. Her eyes were clenched tight and her lips were opened slightly and moving as if she were talking.

She turned her head and her body towards the back of the bench and buried her face into the side of his stomach. He rose a brow at this and adjusted the sleeping... feline, he guessed.

"Why don't you take her home?" Came Mira's voice from behind the bar as she peered over the counter towards the slumbering blonde. He looked up at the white haired bar maid and nodded, taking his hand from her golden hair and gently lifting her into his arms. "Could you help me with the cat thing?"

Mira in turn chuckled and lifted the small animal onto Natsu's head. "There." She said, giggling. "Perfect."

Natsu scowled and balanced the animal on his head as he walked out the door, trying his best to evade the usual guild brawls without causing the critter to plummet to her probable death.

* * *

Yeah, I had to make the chapter longer but it ended up OOC Natsu... yeah... so I'ma add more. Yeah, I'll do that. Here we go...

* * *

A dark haired woman perched in a nearby tree, watching as the pink haired man carried the blonde out of the bustling building and down the street. Smiling widely she saw the small animal perched on the pink haired man's head.

That was definitely the blonde they were after.

She whistled, a pitch so high only those with the sharpest hearing could hear it. A trait that made her target all the more vulnerable. She watched as he fliched from the sound and she increased the pitch, making him sway.

The trees flanking hers rustled as her comrades tensed.

As the pink haired man fell to the ground, clutching his head, she flicked her hand out, signalling her comrades to strike. With a small rustle of the tree branches they leaped forward, easily detaining the three unconscious targets.

A ruckus erupted in the guild, probably the two other, no, three other dragon slayers experiencing the effects of her whistle. She smirked slightly, noting how such powerful mages could be felled by such a basic spell.

"Servonica," One of her comrades whispered hurriedly, anxious to be gone before someone noticed their presence. She nodded in understanding. "Kasma," She said, to the lighter haired of her comrades. "Mask our scent. They've good trackers."

The boy nodded and held his hands out, changing their scents and that of their three targets to that of trees, grass, and the flowers nearby, effectively leaving no discernible trace. He turned towards the woman and nodded, signalling the spell's completion.

She returned the nod and turned to the first speaker. "Lead us home, Lamina" The light haired woman nodded and smiled.

Their mission was a success.

* * *

There, much better.


	16. Chapter 16

So, yeah. No more drumline camp. Yay! Band camp... not yay!

* * *

Lucy opened one eye slowly. She was thrown over the shoulder of a light haired woman as the woman walked forward slowly. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and swept down towards her hips, the hair was bleach white and thin but swayed with the movement of walking. She wore a tawny brown top with dark brown tribal patterns covering it and a matching brown skirt that swept to her knees. She wore a necklace of bear claws with a rabbit foot at the center. A raccoon and fox tail swished at her right hip along with varying feathers. She wore knee-high dark tan boots with a thick rubber sole.

As inconspicuosly as possible, Lucy turned to see a light haired boy about their own age holding Natsu in the same manner she was being held. His bleach blonde hair was swept over his eyes to cover them. A thick dark cloak hung around his shoulders and pooled at his ankles. He wore a dark shirt with an undistinguishable pattern and dark pants tucked into black boots. His face was down turned and his lips were pursed in thought.

The leader, Lucy assumed, held Swalia like a baby as she walked at the front. Her stride was dignified and strong, making her wildly spiked hair bounce. A pair of electric purple headphones covered her ears, a silver cord connecting the two muffs conjoined at the base of her neck. Her tank top was a light purple with white trim, black spiked formations sporadically patterned across the purple. She wore tight black jeans that were splattered with white, the seams a deep purple color. On her feet she wore thick soled ankle boots whose laces were open at the top.

The leader stopped and the two lackeys followed suit. "We'll rest here. I shall find fire wood, Lamina get food. Kasma watch the targets." That said she set Swalia on the ground and walked curtly away.

The woman set Lucy down roughly beside the animal, almost erupting a cry of pain from the blonde but she did well to stifle it. The bleach blonde woman then turned to leave, nodding at the boy before doing so. The boy set Natsu down beside Lucy and then sat across from them, his head still kept down.

He began to whisper to himself slowly, "What should I do?" He seemed to say. "Who am I?"

Lucy, thinking him well enough distracted, adjusted her back into a more comfortable position. When she did this, however, the boy perked. Once covered eyes now stared right into hers. SHe held herself from gasping. His eyes were no more than a pupil and the faint outline of a white iris. "You're awake?" He said hurriedly. "You're not going to run, are you?" He said hurriedly. "We didn't bind you so you could, but please don't, okay?"

Lucy nodded slowly. His eyes widened and continued to bore into her own until the morphed from white to the brown she so often saw in the mirror, a carbon copy of her own irises.

He gasped sharply when this change commenced, his eyes sliding closed as his bleached hair became more golden, like her own. He slid his eyes open, his face much much more serene. "Lucy Heartphilia," He said softly. "Celestial Mage, Balance Mage, Fairy Tail Member, Honorary Sugarian." He set his eyes on her.

"I see your fear, your love, your very heart and soul." He whispered, as if in a trance. "There is nothing you can hide from me, for under my magic I am you. And though you can lie to others, you cannot lie to yourself."

His eyes flickered and rolled into his head and when he reopened them they were back to being pure white. He looked at her for a moment before dropping his head once more and resuming his rambling.

Rustling in the bushes caught Lucy's attention and she returned to being 'unconscious'. Kasma said nothing of her being awake once the two women returned, one with an armful of wood and the other a load of fruit and plants.

"If you could speak to the animals and just have them voluntarily off themselves why do you only bring back fruits!" The dark haired woman asked loudly, her voice only partly angry as though they'd had this conversation before and the answer was expected.

"Because," The blonde, Lamina, answered stubbornly. "The deer and rabbits said this tastes much better than they would."

"Did it not occur to you that they might be, oh, I don't know, lying to you?" Came the snide reply as the woman tore into the apple despite her arguments. The blonde merely scoffed. "I see you have no qualms in eating the fruit, Servonica."

This argument continued half-heartedly and in the end the dark haired woman caved and stood from the fire. She slid a large length of rope and a knife from her bag and cut it into six pieces. "Tie them up."

The two blondes obliged and tied the two mages and animal at their feet and hands, tying their hands in front of them. Lamina had issues tying the poor kitten up, as she'd said, and merely mound her middle and tied the other length of rope to that one, making a bridle of sorts. "I doubt she'd even need these bonds. I could easily tell her not to do something." She'd pleaded. "Please don't put her in that."

So, the other two had caved and the ropes were removed.

Lucy and Natsu were awoken roughly, Natsu's first instinct being to burn the ropes. "Who are you bastards and what do you want with me and Lucy?" He shouted, the blonde boy jumped at his tone and cowered behind the blonde woman slightly.

The dark haired woman snarled. "You shouldn't talk so crudely to a woman who holds your life in her hands."

"What?" Natsu screeched. "I don't be-" Servonica snapped her fingers and he screamed, trying his best to cover his ears with his bound hands.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted before turning to the woman. "Stop it!" She shouted. "You're hurting him!" The dark haired woman scowled once more and snapped her fingers again, causing the sound to cease.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the woman and scowled. "Just wait." She said lowly, feeling the dark aura surround her. "You'll regret that."

The woman laughed at this and they proceeded on their way.

No one noticed the dark black feather that lay imbedded in the tree trunk the mages had been leaned against. Nor did anyone hear as Lucy whispered 'Activate' and from that feather sprang a beam of dark light, invisible in the darkness.

* * *

So Kasma is a little mentally disturbed... so... yeah. He's gonna have this whole thing with him. Hoped you liked it. Let me know if you did or if I screwed up or whatever.


	17. Chapter 17

Crimson opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden light. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes and yawned, looking around him at the sleeping guild members. He lifted his shoulders and stretched, another yawn tearing from his throat.

"I see you're awake." Mira called from the bar where she stood, hair slightly rumpled as she wiped out beer mugs and set them on the shelf behind her. He nodded and stood. "Yeah." He said groggily, looking over the guild members as they lay in their randomly placed and rather uncomfortable looking positions.

"Does this happen often?" He asked. Mira in turn giggled and nodded. "Honestly," She said. "I think they all secretly have a really good chiropractor." The white haired woman winked and turned to stack the mug. Crimson chuckled at this and smiled. He lifted the wooden bow from its spot leaned against the wall along with the full quiver.

"I'm going to get breakfast." He said. "You want anything?"

Mira froze. "Um, you know I could just make you something here, right? There's no need for you to go... get anything." Crimson merely shook his head. "Nope, that's alright." He said. "I'm quite the cook myself and I much prefer fresh game. I'll be going then." He waved his hand and stepped out the door.

Mira watched as he froze, his bow dropping from his hands. She rose a brow. "Crimson-san?" She said. "Are you alright?" She laid the rag on the bar counter and stepped beside him. Out in the distance she saw a beam of swirling dark light, and just past she saw another and another, making a sort of path.

"What is that?" Mira asked.

Crimson seemed to ave paled slightly as he answered in a slightly strained voice. "It's a charm hunters use in my village, the feathers we use in our hair send up a beam of light when the code-word is said. It's a type of beacon so if you're in danger, other hunters can come help you. But why are they here?"

Something suddenly clicked in Mira's mind and she gasped. "Lucy wears black feathers in her hair!" She shouted. "Could that light be her's?"

Upon hearing this, Crimson froze. "There's no doubt." He said, his eyes wide.

Quickly Mira ran back into the guild to rouse the Master, well, both of them.

* * *

Servonica glared at the two teens before her. She didn't understand. One stupid fire dragon slayer, a mage whose weaknesses were more numerous than imagined, and one weak little Blondie. Sure, so she used that weak Sugarian Balance magic and dabbled a bit in Celestial Spirits. So what?

The dark haired woman scoffed and walked away, lifting the communications lacrima from her pocket and onto the ground in front of her. As the blue beam passed over her body, she closed her eyes and reopened them to see the forms of her Commander and their patron Cardinal standing before her own holographic form. They looked at her expectantly and she smiled.

"Commander Shigure, Cardinal Shishio." She bowed slightly. "I'm pleased to report the three hostages, the blonde, the dragon slayer, and the cat, have been taken under our custody."

Commander Shigure twirled the long strands of his raven hair around his finger in thought, his dark violet eyes gleaming dangerously. "Are they resisting?" He said seriously, his eyes turning to hers. She stiffened slightly, as anyone would under such ferocity, and nodded. "Yes, the boy." She answered, not daring to take her eyes from Commander Shigure. "The girl seems much more calm, I've instructed Lamina and Kasma to be cautious of her, but she has yet to make a move."

Cardinal Shishio nodded at this, her short olive hair swishing with the motion. "Women are schemers," She said teasingly, bright emerald eyes filled with mischief. "But don't be too wary, nothing ever happens if you're too cautious. Our research shows she's the brains behind the operation, perhaps she merely chose not to fight a useless battle." Her tone had become serious, her eyes showing the emotion.

Servonica nodded. "Yes," She said. "I will keep this in mind. We shall be arriving at headquarters shortly."

The pair nodded at this and waved. "We shall await your arrival," The Commander said, the Cardinal nodding in agreement. Servonica nodded as well and waved a hand, the hologram cutting off.

* * *

Lucy watched as the dark haired captor set up the lacrima and the light surrounded her. Seeing this as her chance she looked left and then right for the two others and found them asleep not too far off, leaned against each other's shoulders. In that position the blonde could see eerie similarities in their appearance, the curve of the brow, the line of the mouth, it was possible they were related but she didn't spend too much time on it.

She'd never attempted summoning her magic anywhere other than right before her hands, and she'd definitely never tried to control them remotely, but if she was going to try now would be the time. She set her brows and thought hard. Just a dagger, nothing fancy, just the basics. She focused the magic just in front of her face and clenched her teeth as the air wavered, the dagger appearing without issue.

Now came the hard part.

The weight of the dagger began to weigh in her mind and she fought against it, struggling to hold in in the air. She clenched her teeth to the point she felt them creak beneath the pressure, but the dagger held it's spot just a foot away from her nose. Now to move it. She clenched her fists tightly, the long nails on her fingers digging slightly into her palms.

The dagger rose slightly and straightened, pointing directly at the tree in front of her. Scrunching her face she strangled the cry that threatened to surface as she drove the dagger forward into the tree. With a solid thunk the blade struck the tree, disappointingly enough it only sunk in a mere half inch and fell from the tree, disappearing once it struck the ground.

Lucy gasped, breathing hard. She hadn't felt this exhausted since she'd first started training. Gritting her teeth once more she summoned another dagger, and repeated the steps from before. Each time the blade struck the tree it sunk in a little farther until the blade went in to the hilt.

And the dark haired woman turned around.

* * *

Servoinca was surprised to see her two blonde comrades sleeping soundly as the dragon slayer did the same. They'd had to place a sleeping lacrima on his forehead as he'd tried to burn the ropes the first time. The cat still lay asleep on Lamina's lap.

The blonde, however, was leaned over and breathing heavily, her shoulders heaving with the effort. Her shin shone with perspiration and her muscles were coiled. Servonica narrowed her eyes. "What have you been doing?" She said sharply, the blonde lifting her head to look into her gray eyes with her own brown ones. She swallowed before answering.

"Trying to break the ropes," She lied. "They proved to be more troublesome than I'd anticipated." She let a small smile pass her quivering lips and chuckled. "It seems you'll be putting up with me for a while longer I'm afraid."

The dark haired woman merely raised a brow and took a glance at the blonde's wrists, still bound and slightly chaffed. She narrowed her eyes and snarled. "I'm afraid your time with me may be shorter than you think, Blondie." She spat, smiling. "So whatever it is, you're thinking of pulling..."

"Do it fast, 'cause you're running out of time."

* * *

Oh my god guys, don't kill me! I've started rewatching Rurouni Kenshin, one of my favorite anime's ever, and I'm addicted all over again. I haven't seen it in forever!

OMG Kenshin VS Saito is the epicest battle ever, maybe even epicer than Natsu vs Sting and Rogue... just saying. 65 episodes in five days. Summer at it's finest.


End file.
